Apagando mi humanidad
by AteneaCullenSwan
Summary: Era un verano caluroso cuando Isabella swan una chica de 18 años tenia una vida normal e una familia normal. O eso era lo que ella creía, alguien peligroso aparece en su vida y revela todas las mentiras de su mundo, cuando lo sobre natural se junta solo puede haber espacio para una explosión peligrosa, y este era el futuro que le esperaba a Isabella. ¡Para siempre!
1. Chapter 1

Si la vida te da limones aprende a hacer limonadas.

-Mi madre.

Esta mañana desperté sin ganas de ir a clases como siempre. Estudiaba filosofía en el instituto técnico de mi pueblo, ya había terminado mi tercer semestre. Yo era un poco solitaria, y todo eso se lo debía al hecho de que mi padre era un poderoso jefe de policía de mi localidad y los demás temían que yo fuera igual de justa con las leyes o que fuera una soplona y agitara las aguas al decirle las cosas que se hacían en fiesta de jóvenes a el. Pero, el trabajo de mi padre nunca me ha detenido a nada. De hecho la soledad es algo que amo bastante, me permite pensar y analizar un poco las cosas. Nunca he tenido problemas con ellas.

Mi única y verdadera amiga era Ángela Webber, nos conocimos cuando éramos muy pequeñas. Su madre Angie trabajaba como secretaria de la policía local, un día cuando iba a visitar a mi padre en su oficina la conocí y desde allí fuimos muy amigas, ella estudiaba en el instituto, nos veíamos después de clases o ella iba mucho a visitarme en casa, mis padres y su madre eran muy buenos amigos de toda la vida así que no era un problema vernos en reuniones familiares o salir juntas.

Ella estudiaba administración de empresas, en el instituto solo nos veíamos fuera de clase o en alguna materia que podíamos ver juntas que eran en su gran mayoría teóricas.

Mi única familia eran Charlie y rene mis padres tenía una que otras tías por allí pero no las visitaba desde que era una niña, los padres de papa murieron cuando yo tenía apenas 11 años de edad en un trágico accidente de automóvil. Y la madre de mama cuando yo tenía 13 luego mi abuelo le siguió a la eternidad; no pudo resistir la soledad.

Yo quería un amor como el de ellos que perdurara por siempre y que si uno muriera en otro también. Pero ahora eso no era importante, yo estaba muy pendiente de mis estudios para conseguir un buen trabajo e independizarme, Quería que nadie me temiera nunca más por el puesto de mi padre en la comisaria. Sin embargo no lo hacia solo por eso. Vivir en libertad debería ser el sueño de toda persona, aunque yo no me sentía encerrada tampoco en mi casa. Siempre me dieron la privacidad y la libertad que pude pedir, aunque las cosas de vez en cuando se tornaran extrañas en mi casa, siempre las deje pasar. A los diecisiete años mi padre me regalo un lindo automóvil, era un aveo gris sincrónico. Fue un chiste aprender a manejarlo, saque de raíz dos arboles y casi me llevo por delante a una linda viejecita que pasaba la calle.

El instituto no quedaba lejos de casa, pero cuando me entregaron el auto Rene me conto que habían reunido por mucho tiempo para poder obsequiármelo, que me lo merecía por mis buenas calificaciones y mi buena conducta.

Todos los días en la mañana me levantaba más temprano de lo normal, era el despertador de Ángela y su chofer, ella no tenía auto así que yo hacia los favores sin problemas. Para eso se supone que están las amigas, y ella lo sabe cosa que aprovecha al mil por ciento.

Estacione el automóvil y me prepare psicológicamente para la locura real que se me venia encima todos los días a estas horas.

—¿Ángela? – llame a la puerta mientras daba toquecitos. – Abre. – suspire resignada e intente aumentar mi tono de voz. — Es bella, Ang. Tenemos que ir al instituto ahora mismo.

Su madre podría servir como un lindo despertador, pero desde que su marido murió trabajaba para mi padre y aunque el la quisiera mucho debía respetar el horario de trabajo como tal. Mi padre le ofreció el puesto para ayudar con el sustento de la casa ya que Angi era un poco mas que orgullosa y no permitía dinero por parte de mis padres, pero si acepto agradecida el trabajo que se le ofrecía.

Seguí llamando, pero como siempre pasaba Ángela no daba señales de vida.

-debería comprarme una bazuca.-pensé.

Me fui a los alrededores de la casa y busque una piedrecilla del camino, que lance mas tarde al ventanal de su habitación. Espere cinco segundos.

Nada.

Lance otras mas esperando a que despertara rápidamente, cuando iba por la séptima piedra vi como ella con su pereza matutina movía las cortinas fuera de la ventana. Me dio una sonrisa cansada y desaliñada. Abrió la ventana y me lanzo la llave, al atajarlas camine a la puerta de la entrada para abrirla.

Como de costumbre todo a mí alrededor se encontraba fuera de lugar. Suspire, caminando hacia la escalera que me llevaría a la habitación de Ángela.

—¿Hubo un huracán anoche y no lo vimos venir? – pregunte desde la puerta. Ángela seguía medio muerta en la cama. —Es hora de irnos Ángela.

—¡En un minuto estoy lista!

—Claro que si. – suspire. - ¿Cereal?

—¡Por favor!

Baje de nuevo a la cocina, tome un cuenco de los cajones, leche del refrigerador y el cereal de arriba de la nevera. Se lo serví.

—¿Sabes lo mucho que te amo bellibells? – Dijo Ángela bajando las escaleras secando su cabello muy mojado con una toalla.

—No. – señale el cuenco con cereal. – pero deberías. – me encogí de hombros. – En serio, tu mama debería de ser mas ordenada. O tú por lo menos.

Ella chasqueo los dedos con diversión. Como si fuera el hada madrina y pudiera arreglarlo todo con magia.

—Ven a desayunar mientras yo arreglo un poco todo esto. – Todos los días lo mismo, que maravillas…

—¿Sabias que Ben tiene de amiga a Jessica y ella pretende que el la invite al baile de fin de curso?

—No. – recogí la ropa en el sofá y la lleve a la lavandería. – Pero es bueno saberlo, ella es muy poco prudente con eso de quitarle los novios a sus compañeras.

—Es una zorra. – hablo con la boca repleta de cereal.

—Lo es. – Suspire. - ¿Recuerdas ese bombón italiano que yo tenia de novio en el primer año?

—¿El que se comió tu dulce?

Me reí a carcajadas.

—Nadie se ha comido mi dulce. – le guiñe un ojo. Tome unos zapatos coloque las sillas y las mesas donde iban. – El y ella tuvieron algo oculto, yo me entere por una conversación silenciosa entre ella y Lauren.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—Probablemente nunca. – me encogí de hombros. – La idea es que te lo dije hoy. – tome la escoba y comencé a barrer la basura, las malteadas y todo lo que estuviera de mas en el piso. – Y bueno… ella estaba muy contenta.

—Quizá solo lo hizo por fastidiar, lo mas seguro es que ni le gustaba.

—Eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió Ang. – sonreí. - ¿Cómo crees que se puso cuando el se largo a Italia y no se despidió de ella pero si de mi?

—Fúrica. Hija de zorra. – me reí junto a ella.

—Lava el plato al terminar.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo? – Hizo un puchero elegante. Yo asentí recogiendo la basura que faltaba.

—Dile a tu madre que tenga más atracción por la limpieza, creo que mi padre le paga suficiente para que ella tenga su propia sirvienta eh. – dije – porque —

Ella se carcajeo.

—Según está reuniendo para comprarme un auto o eso fue lo que me dijo rene.

—Si, que te lo de rápido. Quiero salir de ti, no quiero tener que venir todos los días por toda una eternidad a buscarte y encargarme del Aseo de esta casa, deberían pagarme a mí. Te hago transporte aseo y soy tu despertador. – sonreí – si, debería cerrar un buen trato con angelina.

—Claro, y así te tengo por más tiempo bebe – respondió Ángela.

Después de un rato ya había terminado de comer y yo de limpiar. Subimos al auto y emprendimos camino al instituto que estaba a quince minutos más o menos.

Íbamos escuchando like a virgin de Madonna, frene cuando el semáforo se coló en rojo. Pero como íbamos felices cantando no preste mucha atención, íbamos muy inspiradas en lo nuestro.

No entendía por que, pero las personas cuando se sienten observadas consiguen la fuente de la observación, de donde nos están mirando. Esta vez no fue diferente. El estaba allí, me miraba sin apartar la vista de mí. Su mirada se conecto con la mía haciendo explosión en todo mi ser, intente cortarla, pero sus ojos me mantenían cautiva. No porque fueran unos ojos lindos, sino porque eran mas bien horribles y rojos. Extraño, ¿Quién tenia los ojos rojos en este mundo? El siguió mirándome, y yo me sentía incomoda ante esto. ¿Qué faltaba? Que me dijera que era extraterrestre y que había venido por mi?

Sostuve su mirada un poco mas esperando a que la evitara pero siguió mirando, sus ojos eran rarísimos un rojo fuerte y penetrante. ¿Serán lentillas? Deje de pensarlo y de mirarlo cuando Ángela me grito:

—Eh, llevamos media hora aquí varadas llegaremos tarde. – dijo sacudiéndome – bella ¿Qué carajos miras?

Yo pestañee varias veces, intentando disimular, para que ella no supiera nada.

—Nada, creí ver un perrito manejando un auto. – respondí mirándola, pero ella me miraba medio asustada - ¿Qué? No es nada Ángela. – reproche, pero sabía que era algo. Algo muy extraño.

Antes de arrancar, busque al hombre de ojos rojos, pero. No estaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Holiss! Nuevo fic. De mi autoria. <strong>

**Aclaro. Este no sera Edward/Bella hasta un punto determinado. Luego pasaran mas cosas y llegaran a encontrarse. **

**Espero les guste y gracias.**


	2. Intentando convencerme de lo que veo

Llegamos al instituto mucho mas tarde de lo previsto, siempre llegábamos tarde por culpa de Angela ahora llegamos mas tarde porque me detuve mucho a pensar en sus ojos rojos.

Hablando de eso, no pude olvidarme. Me mantenía distraída pensando en su mirada penetrante e intranquila.

¿Por qué me miraba asi?

Porque quizá escucho la canción que sonaba en tu auto, patética.

¿Por qué su capucha negra?

¡Todos aquí usaban ese tipo de ropa swan!

¿Quién era?

No lo se. Pero era sexy, ¿Era por sus ojos?

Esos ojos, ahora pensaba que me estaba volviendo loca y que solo estaba alucinando.

Pff. ¿Quién tiene los ojos rojos?

Me despedí de Ángela, ella veía otras materias distintas a las mías.

—Te veo ahora. – sonrió.

—Vale. – me sentía ida del mundo. Respire profundo me di dos palmadas en las mejillas hasta recomponerme.

Filosofía medieval y de la religión me esperaban con los brazos abiertos y necesitaba concentrarme bien.

Camine rápidamente por el pasillo para intentar llegar al salón mucho menos tarde, respire hondo frente a la puerta y entre. El profesor me miro extrañado, pero al cabo de unos segundos decidió ignorarme por completo. Me senté con mi compañero de clases, un chico apuesto pero raro y un poco nerd. Nos saludábamos y quedábamos para hacer las tareas a veces, se llamaba Joshua, y siempre fue agradable conmigo.

—¡Bells! – me dio un beso en la mejilla. - ¿Cómo ha comenzado tu día?

—Ángela lo ha jodido.

—Eso hacen los mejores amigos.

Me preguntaba si el siquiera tenia amigos. Suspire regañándome por mis propios pensamientos.

—¿Hiciste los deberes para hoy?

—Si. – tomo su cuaderno buscando los apuntes. – Tenia una duda en algo, espero no te importe.

—Sabes que no. – me encogi de hombros. - ¿Es por la pregunta dieciséis?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Pensaba pedirte que me explicaras esa parte.

La voz del profesor nos saco de nuestro ensueño.

—Chicos, están en mi clase, no permito parloteos. – me miro a mi. – Señorita Swan ha llegado retrasada, no haga que me arrepienta de haberla dejado pasar.

—Lo siento señor.

El tiempo pasó, la clase se hizo larga. Y yo solo prestaba atención en ocasiones o cuando mi compañero me decía algo.

Algo que no me importaba, que hacia que escuchaba pero no era asi. No estaba escuchando nada, ni prestaba atención de nada. Todos pensaban que era una cerebrito pero no lo era a veces. Y esta era una de esas veces.

Hombre de horrible ojos rojos pasaba por mi cabeza una y otra vez jalando mis pensamientos y concentración solo hacia el. Se apodero de todo como si tomara mi alma con tanta facilidad. Y me odie por dejarle hacerlo.

Pero , ¿Qué? El no estaba aquí. Yo lo hacia todo, porque sentía la suficiente curiosidad para sentirme de esta manera. ¿Serán lentillas? Nunca en mi vida había visto a alguien con ojos rojos y era mi única explicación.

El timbre sonó fuerte y retumbante mandando lejos mis pensamientos. Me despedí de josh y Salí disparada de clases. Marque el numero de Ángela y espere a que ella me contestara rápidamente, cosa que paso.

—Nena. – Murmuro del otro lado de la línea. - ¿Has salido de la cárcel ya?

—Exacto. – suspire. - ¿Dónde estas?

—Con Ben en el campus.

—Pensé que estarías junto a tu despertador en el receso.

—Ya Ben se iba. – Sentí que sonrió. – No ben, tu no. El otro ben. – Y colgó.

Camine por los pasillos a la parte trasera del instituto, hasta llegar al campus. Busque a Ángela con la mirada, y aunque no la vi sabia donde estaba. Era el lugar donde los dos tortolos estaban siempre.

Distraídamente me tropecé con un hombre encapuchado. Intente mirarle a los ojos pero la oscuridad de su capucha creaba una sombra que le llegaba a las narices haciendo que se viera como de película de terror. ¿Eso que estaba en sus labios era una sonrisa? Me aparte de el.

¿Sera el mismo? ¿Me estaba siguiendo?

—Lo siento. – Solté separándome aun mas de el. Haciéndome la desentendida. Quizá no era el mismo o quizá solo querían asustarme, tal vez solo buscaba a alguien más y yo era tan patética que pensaba que alguien me seguía.

Vi a Ángela cuando di una rápida mirada a su lugar favorito. Suspire alegre de encontrar a alguien que si conocía de verdad. Estaba asustada, mi corazón estaba acelerado. Y me entro un dolor de cabeza horrible.

Ella abrazaba a Ben, su príncipe. Su amor, estaban de novios a punto de comprometerse y yo me alegraba mucho por los dos, eran estables y se querían. El no era del todo atractivo, pero era amoroso y cariñoso y era lo que Ángela quería.

Atravesé el camino y me encontré con ellos.

—Que tal bells. – Me saludo Ben sonriente.

—Hola Ben 10. – Le sonreí de vuelta dándole un puño en el hombro. El quería a mi mejor amiga, por eso no llevábamos muy bien. - ¿Me puedo robar a Ángela un rato?

—Cuídala, no la vuelvas torpe como tu. – Sonrió aun mas. Jale a Ángela del brazo conmigo.

—¿Haremos algo? Quizá hacer una guerra de comida en el comedor estaría bien, ¿Te imaginas la cara de Jessica llena de la ensalada dañada de ayer? ¡Quizá tenga gusanos!

Me reí junto a ella. Recordé al hombre encapuchado y el dolor de cabeza volvió tan fuerte que desee morir.

—Mejor nada. Ve a verme al mediodía.

—¿Qué? – pregunto. – No, Espera. – suspiro. - ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando pequeña campeona?

—Migraña. – señale a mi cabeza. – Me siento enferma.

Ella me miro de pies a cabeza.

—¿Estas segura que no quieres ir a la enfermería en vez de ir a casa?

—No, ang. Estaré bien. Necesito recostarme, ¿Iras a verme?

—Por supuesto. – beso mi mejilla. – Ve con cuidado. Bella, llámame cuando llegues a casa.

—Y tu cúbreme si algún profesor pregunta por mi.

—¡Trato hecho! – sonrió. Tomo mi mano como si fuera en serio un trato y me dejo ir.

Salí del campus hacia el estacionamiento, no sin antes dar miradas a mis lados por si veía a ese chico extraño merodeando a mi alrededor.

Pero no había nadie, ni siquiera con una capucha puesta ni mucho menos unos ojos rojos.

Y pensé que en serio alguien quería fastidiarme y asustarme.

Entre a mi auto respire profundo y lo encendí para irme directo a casa y descansar de todo esto.

Cuando iba a mitad de camino, mire al espejo retrovisor y me fije en un auto rojo.

Pensé haberlo visto en la salida del instituto estacionado, también pensé que era un auto cualquiera, era hasta bonito. Quizá era de un rubio atlético que quería impresionar. Lo raro fue lo que vi dentro. Mi vista era buena, así que pude ver sus ojos.

¿Ojos horribles? El se parecía. Tenia una barba desaliñada como si llevara unas dos semanas sin tocarla, lo que lo hacia ver bien perfecto. Pero el terror de sus ojos mostraban que debía sentirme asustada, cuidarme ahora que al parecer me seguía.

Hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente, no fueron muchas las cosas que se metieron en mi cabezota, pero lo que hice dio un buen resultado.

Gire a la izquierda entrando a un estacionamiento, el chico del auto rojo dudo pero siguió de largo.

Yo di la vuelta completa en el estacionamiento, y me pare en el medio esperando un rato para salir de allí, el estacionamiento me supuse; Pertenecía a los apartamentos del lugar. Suspire, no sabía que hacer exactamente y, ¿Si el me esperaba fuera del camino? ¿Querría este ser hacerme algún daño? Y si así seria ¿Por qué? ¿Que había hecho yo? ¿O ser hija del jefe de policía de la ciudad tenía algo que ver?

Un toque en la ventana me saco de mis pensamientos, mire asustada y aturdida. Un chico vestido de azul me sugirió que bajara la ventana. Yo la baje.

—¿Hola? – Murmuro un poco sonriente. – Siento mucho si molesto tu gran imaginación, Pero este es un estacionamiento privado. ¿Tienes algún carnet?

—No. – susurre apenas audible.

—Entonces no puedes estar aquí. – yo no tenia idea que decirle.

—Oh… - susurre de nuevo. – No lo sabia, Creo que me he perdido. Lo lamento.

El asintió con cuidado.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Isabella Swan. – estire mi brazo para sostener su mano en saludo.

—¿Hija del jefe swan? – genial. Su mirada cambio, supongo que ser hija de Charlie me daría muchos atributos.

—No. – tartamudee. –Digo, si.

—¿Qué buscas aquí de todas formas? – sonrio apenado.

—Solo me he perdido. – sonreí con nerviosismo. – Tengo que volver al instituto, lo siento.

—Oh bueno. Que tengas un buen día, Isabella. – Confusión pasaba por sus ojos.

¿Y quien no se sentiría confundido?

La familia swan había vivido aquí desde hace muchísimo tiempo, mi respuesta de "me he perdido como una tarada" fue patética. Podría haber dicho. "Me perdi como una estúpida, o no. En realidad me estaba escondiendo de un maniático sádico hijo de puta que desde temprano me esta molestando con su mirada irritante. No lo creeras, sus ojos son horriblemente rojos y no se si sean lentillas, ¿Cómo podría perderme si vivo aquí desde que mi corazón late?"

Volví al camino con nerviosismo extremo. Pero llegue a casa, gracias a Dios sin rastro de ojos horribles cerca. Me calme abrí la puerta de la entrada y entre a resguardarme en la seguridad de mi propia casa.

—¿Mama? – pregunte desde la puerta colgando mi suéter. – Ya estoy en casa.

Nadie respondió, supuse que estaba fuera haciendo compras. Me fui a la cocina por un baso de agua, una nota pegada a la nevera.

"Bells, si lees esto no te asustes. No me han secuestrado alienígenas ni nada parecido. Estare haciendo compras, tu padre me ha pedido que me lleve a Angelina conmigo. Tu comida esta en el microondas. Llama angela y pídele que se quede contigo.

Rene."

Ángela estaba con ben, no pensé llamarla. Empecé a hacer unas pocas tareas que tenía para el martes, y también hice las tareas de la casa. Antes de terminar subí a mi habitación por mi papelera para depositar toda la basura, llegue con ella abajo. Tocaron la puerta, deje la papelera en la cocina y Salí en marcha a la puerta.

—Voy. – grite ante la insistencia del timbre.

Abri la puerta, un chiquillo flacucho de ojos agua apareció al otro lado de la puerta. Su ropa parecía de cartero.

—¿Isabella Swan? – Dijo con lentitud. Como si estuviera cansado de su horrible trabajo. Yo también lo estaría.

—Presente. – levante mi mano sonriente.

—Firme aquí, por favor. – soltó. Simplemente soltó, ni siquiera una sonrisa por educación.

—¿Qué es?

—Me pagan por entregar paquetes, no por explicar que es ni de donde vienen. ¿Firmaras?

—Claro. – _idiota._Firme donde tenía que hacerlo con molestia. Tome el paquete que el muchacho sin carisma me ofreció. – Sabes, amigo. – murmure después de un momento. – Deberías buscar otro trabajo.

Cuando el comenzó a hablar le lance la puerta frente a sus narices.

Ignore lo demás, me habían enviado una carta. ¿Quién lo había hecho?

Me senté en la mesa de la cocina, con cuidado quite el papel que cubría el paquetito. El sobre era largo y blanco. _Como todo los putos sobres, swan_.

Suspire abriéndolo.

"¿Te has dado cuenta que te he observado, no es cierto? Te veías bastante asustada esta mañana cuando tu torpeza hizo que chocaras contra mi pecho. Se que ahora mismo estas sola en casa. (Por favor, subraya esa palabra el cartero es un idiota) y se que piensas que soy un depravado sexual quizá. No te hare daño, no mientras coperes. Tienes grandes potenciales y creo que me serviras de mucho"

Posdata: Estando en casa bajo la guardia de tu padre no estas a salvo.

Es lindo que la gente te escriba cartas, te salude o simplemente escriba tonterías en ellas. Eso esta bien, es genial y muy anticuado. Pero, que alguien desconocido te hable en ellas como si te espiara desde hace mucho tiempo-lo que el afirmaba y eso solo me causaba mas terror- era otra cosa. Daba pánico y hacia que mi corazón quisiera pararse para toda la vida. ¿Quién era? Y ¿Qué demonios quería? Si, mi padre era reconocido, pero no teníamos demasiado dinero como para que nos envidiaran. Y si fuera asi, ¿Qué demonios le pasa a la gente?

Sin darme cuenta estaba llorando, no como llorando porque me abandonaron frente a un basurero a media noche. Sino llorando porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía un miedo que no cesaba dentro de mi. Y me odiaba por eso. ¿Quería el algo de mi y por eso me molestaba? o, ¿Pensaría el que le serviría de algo? Por favor, no podía mantenerme de pie por mucho tiempo porque me tropezaba sin razón alguna, no tenia fuerza, ni súper poderes. ¿Para que entonces?

Había algo en este hombre que me erizaba la piel, supongo Isabella que es porque el te envío una carta diciéndote prácticamente que te espiaba.

Arrugue el papel y lo lance a la mesa, intente pensar en mis opciones. Si el estaba cerca podía atacarme, ya sabia que me encontraba sola en casa. Sin embargo no lo hacia lo que era una buena señal. Pero hice lo primero que pude pensar, seque mis lagrimas tome las llaves del auto y corrí hacia la puerta. Decidida a buscar a mi padre y hablarle de la carta.

Llegue a la comisaria a no más de diez minutos, temblaba en mi asiento. Tuve que mentalizarme en parar en los semáforos en rojo. Por dios rojo era el color de sus ojos. Borre muchas veces ese pensamiento que me dejaba medio ida. Y necesitaba llegar viva a la comisaria, si no, ¿De que servirían sus inútiles amenazas?

Corrí a la puerta de la comisaria buscando a mi padre, entre a su despacho a punto de desplomarme en el intento.

—¿Bella? –Mi padre se torno palido cuando me vio entrar. - ¿Por qué lloras? – Se levanto de su asiento para abrazarme con cuidado. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

—El…yo…carta… - mi lengua estaba trabada estúpidamente. – Hombre… ojos raros, papa. – temblé. – tengo miedo…

El aun no me soltaba lo que era bueno, estaba apunto de hacerme pis aquí en su oficina.

—Calmémonos un momento. – Tomo su teléfono local marco un botón y hablo en el. – Billy necesito que traigas agua y un poco de café para mi.

—No soy tu maldita secretaria. – soltó el en broma. Ellos eran amigos de toda la vida. - ¿Con azúcar el café?

Mi padre lo ignoro por completo.

—Necesitamos calmarnos un poco. – Intento sonreírme. - ¿Esta bien? – Asentí temblando a un. – No entiendo, bella. Y para ello necesito que respires profundo. – Hizo algunos ejercicios de respiración conmigo por unos minutos. - ¿Bien? – asentí. - ¿Qué paso?

—Ayer… - susurre. – Ayer por la mañana fui a casa de Ángela para ir a la escuela, cuando íbamos de camino vi a un hombre, el no era como tu o como Billy, el estaba vestido oscuro y tenia… sus ojos eran de color escarlata.

—¿Ojos escarlata? Bell… - Antes que pudiera continuar le interrumpí, mi valentía se iría por la borda si le dejaba hablar.

—¿Puedo explicarte antes que me de el inoportuno patatús papa? – el asintió confundido. – El me miro no como si cualquier chico me mirara, en serio me miro por mucho rato. Puedo jurar que eran ojos rojos… - respire profundo. – Luego llegue a la escuela y al salir de las primeras clases vi a un hombre parecido, tropecé con el pero no puedo asegurar si es el mismo. Me fui a casa por miedo a que el estuviera siguiéndome, y camino a ella vi un auto que me seguía hasta que pude perderlo de vista, llegue a casa y al descubrir que mama no estaba hice lo que tenia que hacer.

—Bella, ve al punto amor. – toco mi cabello.

—Tocaron la puerta entregándome un sobre, cuando lo abrí era una carta de alguien. La nota decía que me estaba observando y que sabia que estaba sola en casa, que no me haría daño. Podía servirle de mucho que no estaba a salvo y me dijo que ni bajo tu tutela lo estaba. – sentí las lagrimas sobre mi cara y los brazos fuertes de mi padre sobre mi cuerpo.

—¿Dónde dejaste la carta? – pregunto. - ¿La has traído? Bella, escucha. Nada va a pasarte, asegurare de que el chico que este jugándote esta estúpida broma pague. Ahora, dime donde esta la carta.

—La he dejado en casa. – solté aun temblando.

—Iremos por ella. – aseguro.

—

Salimos de la comisaria en el auto patrulla de mi padre, me sentía mas segura y así lo complacía a el.

Detrás de nosotros iba Billy en su propio auto, siguiendo las señas de mi padre.

En cinco minutos ya estábamos en casa, ni mas ni menos. Primera vez en mucho tiempo que mi propia casa que debía ser un lindo lugar seguro me causaba miedo.

—Espérame aquí. – Dijo Charlie. Haciendo que los bellos de mi piel se erizaran.

—No, escucha. Iré contigo.

No dijo ni una sola palabra sobre eso, solo asintió hacia mi. Se bajo paso por la puerta del copiloto y la abrió, me tomo de la mano con cariño ayudándome a salir para entrar a nuestra casa.

Pasamos directamente a la cocina, cuando me pregunto en que lugar había dejado la carta señale con mi dedo. El sobre estaba intacto, nadie lo había movido. Me aleje un poco por miedo a verla de nuevo.

El busco y busco con la cabeza baja y confusa.

—Bella. – susurro. - ¿Estas segura? Allí no hay ninguna carta.

—¿Qué? – resulta que me estaba volviendo loca ahora. - ¿Cómo que no? – mire el sobre y lo revise por todos lados como si este tuviera un compartimiento secreto donde podría esconderse la carta por si sola. Busque a pesar de mis miedos pero en serio, no había ninguna carta cerca. El papel que yo había arrugado con tanta facilidad había desaparecido.

Charlie decidió quedarse, Billy se fue. Mirándome con compasión, yo subí a mi habitación cansada y molesta. ¿Por qué la vida me hacia esto?

Te estas volviendo loca. – una voz paso por mi cabeza.

Me lance a la cama, Charlie entraba de vez en cuando a ver mi estado.

Yo nunca fui una chica que hacia cosas inmaduras, obviamente pase por esa etapa de la adolescencia donde la rebeldía florecía. Pero fue muy leve a comparación de los demás.

Mis padres sabían que yo nunca haría algo así para llamar la atención. Yo estaba demasiado grande para eso.

Me sentía frustrada y molesta.

Mi teléfono celular vibro en mi bolcillo conteste de inmediato.

—Pequeña campeona. – Hablo Ángela. – Supe lo que paso.

—Genial.

—Bella, ¿A quien viste cuando íbamos de camino a la escuela?

Suspire, cansada.

—Olvídalo. – solté. – No quiero que siquiera lo menciones. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Necesitas de mi grata compañía?

No lo dijo como normalmente lo decía, lo dijo como: Se que te estas volviendo loca pero te juro que estaré contigo hasta el final.

—No estoy loca. – murmure al auricular. – Se lo que vi, se lo que había en la carta. ¿Para que iba a mentirle a mi padre? Tu misma sabes que no hago cosas tan estúpidas.

—Yo te creo. Totalmente, en serio chica. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Se te olvido mencionarme que viste un hombre con ojos rojos. – suspiro. – Supongo que todos tenemos secretos.

—Ahora, espera. Me he perdido, ¿De que hablas?

—Olvídalo, no quiero hablar de eso.

—¿Ang? – pregunte a la nada. – Espera, ahora existen muchas mas dudas dentro de mi. ¿De que secretos hablas?

—¿Qué se siente estar en la misma posición? – me reprocho. – Olvídate del tema, no puedo hablar de eso contigo aun si quisiera.

—¡Se supone…. ¡Se supone que somos mejores amigas! – grite molesta. - ¡Que no hay secreto entre nosotras!

—¡Se supone que debo mantenerte a salvo bella! – grito ella en respuesta. – Pero tu no ayudas, no te ayudas a ti misma, nunca. Te gusta meterte en problemas, ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que un chico de ojos extraños estaba merodeando cerca de ti?

—Ahora resulta que soy yo la que es la culpable, ¡Bien! Lanza toda tu mierda sobre mi.

—Este es el único secreto que te he guardado, puedo jurarlo.

—Solo déjame en paz. – Solté a punto de colgar el teléfono. – Pensé que me contabas todo sobre ti.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto más difícil de lo que en realidad es?

—¡Porque simplemente no cerraste tu bocota! –respondí molesta. - ¿Ahora como confiare en ti? ¿Por qué no haces tú las cosas menos difíciles de lo que es?

Paso un minuto de silencio cuando ella suspiro, y supuse que había entrado a su habitación.

—Supongo que si no te cuento no seremos más amigas.

—No lo veas así, solo que es difícil pensar que tu amiga te oculta cosas.

—Isabella – dijo, ella solo me llamaba así cuando estaba molesta – tu no lo veas así, es mejor que sepas mucho menos que todo esto, esa es la única manera de que estés a salvo. Si tienes que dejar de hablarme por eso solo jala del gatillo yo lo entenderé, solo te protejo.

—¿Protegerme de que?– grite.

—Mejor descansa, mañana hablamos.

—No, no habrá un mañana. – colgué.

Imagine que Ángela quería seguir hablando porque mi celular siguió sonando, pero lo ignore colocándolo cuidadosamente en el suelo tomando mi manta y cubriéndome completa para así quedarme dormida.

Estaba consciente del sueño que estaba teniendo ahora mismo. Que era raro por cierto, me encontraba en el porche de mi casa, esperando a alguien. Aunque no sabía a quién esperaba sabía que estaba esperando a alguien. Llego Ángela en un auto nuevo, muy parecido al mío. solo que de un color plateado, pero de resto todo era muy parecido. Tome un momento para respirar profundo y hacer bajar toda la cólera que sentía. Era Ángela, mi mejor amiga tenía que aprender a perdonar así como ella me había perdonado en muchas oportunidades.

Camine hacia ella pero ella seguía mirando al frente con confusión, yo seguí su mirada mientras más me acercaba al auto.

Ojos horribles estaba delante del auto, mirándola fijamente. La mirada de ella no era diferente pero.. ¿Había desafío en la mirada de Ángela? eso era lo que yo veía?

ella me miro y al mismo tiempo sonrió. Sus ojos no eran negros, eran de un color extraño sus ojos eran grandes de color amarillo.  
>ella tomo del lado del copiloto lo que supuse que era un bate de baseball y se bajó del auto, yo chille o creí haberlo hecho. pero nada salió de mi garganta!<br>¡Qué tipo de sueño era este!

Ángela se posiciono al frente de ojos horribles y tomo el bate en sus manos.. con su mirada desafiante y su sonrisa que debo mencionarlo, era sádica!  
>¿Qué pasaba? ¿Porque se miraban así?<p>

Angela meneo su bate.

—Creo que me divertiré con esto. – Sonrió con su bate en manos aun meneándolo. – Lanzare home run con tu cabeza.

—No te preocupes. – respondió ojos horribles, su voz era real. No había escuchado su voz, pero pensaba que era esta. – La diversión es mi segundo nombre.

—Diversión son mis dos apellidos. – Ángela se encogió de hombros tiro del bate hacia delante, el bate se detuvo en la cabeza de ojos rojos. El no lo espero. Realmente Ángela lo había lanzado a una velocidad que nadie podría hacerlo. La cabeza de este salió volando, yo me quede pasmada detrás de Ángela. El cuerpo sin cabeza de ojos horribles quedo tendido en la calle.- Como me encantan estos retos.

Al parecer se dio cuenta que estaba allí y que la miraba con agonía y asco. Su sonrisa no se relajo, estaba aun pegada a su cara. Me asustaba.

Encontré mi voz.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? – ella sonrió aun mas.

—Solo fue un juego, bells. No te hare daño, el quería hacerte daño a ti. No lo iba a permitir.

Sus ojos estaban nuevamente negros.

—¡Tus ojos eran totalmente amarillos! – chille. – Ahora están negros, ¿comprendes eso? ¡Estaban amarillos! – me coloque la mano en la cabeza en señal de alarme. – dios, me estoy volviendo loca.

—No es asi, bella. El mundo ha cambiado, no es como tu crees que es. Nada es como parece. – se acerco a mi, yo me retire de inmediato. Corri a la entrada de mi casa cuando unas manos tocaron mis hombros y mi cintura y me jalaron, yo grite mas tratando de zafarme aun mas rápido.

—¿Bells? – sentí las manos de mi madre sacudiéndome. - ¡Charlie! – escuche que grito. – Cada vez grita mas fuerte.

Abri los ojos y al ver a mi madre tan cerca brinque del susto, no por lo fea que ella pudiera ser, ella era hermosa. Solo lo cerca y estaba bastante acelerada. Respiraba entre cortadamente.

¿Mama? – pregunte entre lagrimas. - ¿Paso algo?

—Mi niña… - me abrazo. – Nos despertaste. – me soltó y me miro a los ojos. – Cuando llegue a casa tu padre me conto todo lo que paso, lo siento mucho. Cuando estábamos a punto de dormir escuchamos tus gritos desde allí. Subimos lo mas rápido que pudimos y cuando vi estabas aquí gritando entre sueños.

—¿Gritando? –solloce. - ¿Dónde… - ¿Tan real había sido mi sueño que había gritado tanto? - ¿Y Charlie? Y, ¿Dónde esta Ángela?

Ella no ha parado de llamar. Según no le contestabas el teléfono, ¿Han tenido una discusión?

—Solo una pequeña pelea. – me aferre a sus brazos.

—No debí haberte dejado sola, lo siento mucho.

—Nada es tu culpa mama. –suspire limpiando mi cara. – No paso nada, creo que estoy alucinando. – intente sonreírle para calmarla. Ella tomo un pañuelo de mi mesita de noche y seco las lagrimas que quedaban en mi cara. Cuando iba a comenzar a hablar mi padre entro a mi habitación acelerado.

—Charlie, mandare a buscar la muerte contigo para que no llegue. – Ellos se sonrieron.

—¿Todo bien pequeña? – me pregunto.

—Eso creo. – asentí. – Solo…

—¿quieres venir a dormir con nosotros? – pregunto Rene.

—

—¿Dormiste cómoda?

—La verdad ustedes dos tenían una guerra de ronquidos. Parecían dos dinosaurios gigantes. – sonreí.

—Es hora de que todos nos levantemos. – beso mi frente. – Si no quieres ir a la escuela por hoy no vayas.

—Quiero ir. – asentí hacia el. – Tengo que hacerlo, ya sabes… buscar a Ángela intentar arreglar todo.

—Entendido. – Lo bueno de Charlie era que me permitía hacer muchas cosas sin chistear demasiado.

El se fue temprano, a las siete dejándonos a Rene y a mi a solas, yo estaba a punto de irme a clases cuando mi madre me llamo desde la cocina. Esperaba que fuera para darme buenas noticias.

—¿Algún problema mama?

—Si. – me vio a los ojos. - ¿Sabes que yo si creo lo de la carta no?

—Eso… bueno mama, eso esta bien. - ¿Qué otra cosa debía decirle? No era un tema que debía hablar precisamente con ella, esto era realmente incomodo. Con la última persona que deseaba hablarlo era con ella, y yo confiaba en su lealtad y sus decisiones, sin embargo era extraño. Ella más que nadie podía pensar que en serio me estaba volviendo loca.

—Se que no me mentirías con algo así. – sonrió. – Es un sexto sentido que tenemos las madres. – se encogió de hombros aun mirándome.

—Supongo que lo entenderé a la perfección cuando sea madre. – sonreí incomoda.

—Exactamente. Mira bella, le insistí a tu padre que no te dejara ir al instituto porque algo me decía que no estabas segura allí, y eso me preocupa.

El me dijo eso. Pero en serio, estoy bien. Quiero ir, arreglar las cosas con Ang.

—Lo se. – suspiro. - ¿Si te pido algo lo harás?

—Por supuesto.

Tomo su bolso que estaba a su lado y con cuidado saco un cuchillo pequeño pero se veía con demasiado filo, era plateado. Unas letras estaban a su alrededor y tenia algunas formas que no pude distinguir de inmediato.

—Quiero que la lleves. – Me la extendió. – Solo por si algo llegara a pasar.

—¿Qué es eso? – pregunte dudosa. – Se que es una cuchilla, no fue la pregunta correcta, quiero decir. ¿para que quieres que la lleve?

—No lo se, mi niña. Solo quiero que la lleves, y si alguien quiere ponerte una mano encima, quien quiera que sea lo ataques con esto.

Era tonto, pensé. ¿Quién podría atacarme? Era mas fácil que yo misma me apuñaleara con ella que hacerlo contra alguien.

—No entiendo nada.

—Es pronto para que lo entiendas. Pero por ahora no te puedo contar nada mas. Solo has lo que te pido, si alguien te toca intenta luchar para salir viva. ¿Puedes prometérmelo?

—¿Quién podría hacerme daño? –pregunte confundida. – Yo en serio no tengo problemas con nadie, ¿Quién lo haría sin razones.

—Solo te pido que me lo prometas.

Asentí aun más confusa.

—Entonces si alguien intenta tocarme le apuñalo con esto? – De solo pensarlo me daba terror. – Por favor mama, eso es imposible.

—Solo intenta apuñalar en la parte donde se encuentra su corazón. – solto sin mas. Señalo la parte de su corazón con su mano. Yo seguía mirando la cuchilla.

—¿Quién te dio esto? – pregunte.

—No puedo hablar sobre esto.

—¿Asi es de importante que tienes que mentirle a Charlie?

—Si.

—Dios… esto no es posible. – Angela me miente, ¿Tu también?

—En el momento preciso y a la hora indicada te dire, por ahora es mejor mantenerte fuera. No vivimos en un mundo sano, bella. Nada es lo que parece. Nunca.

Nada es lo que parece... nada es lo que parece... Nada es lo que parece... ¿Enserio? esta palabra me la había dicho Ángela en el sueño. ¡Esto no era posible!

— ¿Tu también? - dije molesta. - Ángela me dijo exactamente esa misma frase en el sueño. - me asegure que salieran las palabras correctas.

— Porque es así. - Dijo - La frase es tan real como tú o como yo.

- Que...Que significa eso?

- Que el mundo que tu conoces no es como piensas que es - Resople - Es todo lo que puedo decirte...

- Es todo lo que puedes decirme? - grite molesta. - Tus secretos y los de Ángela pueden irse al mismísimo infierno!

Ella me miro con sorpresa.

- Isabella...

yo no respondí. Después de un minuto de silencio ella suspiro.

- No importa lo que diga. - Se volteo - Ya puedes irte.

- oh claro que puedo, no eres quien para decirme si puedo irme o no! Soy mayor, lo recuerdas? Y merezco saber la verdad, ¿Que más hay? Que en esta casa nada es como parece y entonces en el momento indicado me dirás que soy una clase de niña abandonada, que ustedes me tomaron y me adoptaron?

Ella me miro desafiante - las cosas no son como piensas Isabella marie.

- ¿Sabes que es lo que pienso? - Dije - ¡Que todos me mienten! tu me mientes, papa me miente, mi mejor amiga me miente!

- ¡No metas a tu padre en esto! - Suspiro con frustración intentando calmarse - y no veas todo así de esa manera por favor!

— Lo veo como quiero. ¡Tu mientes papa miente todos mienten!

Me lance sobre la puerta y la lance lo mas fuerte que pude con la intención de tumbar la casa.

Maneje a la escuela buscando un buen lugar para estacionarme. Estaba muy furiosa y adolorida. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor y temía que mi mundo imaginario se viniera abajo, esto era una mierda.

Todo era una mierda.

Conseguí un lugar vacío, pero no era mi lugar vacío. Eso me pasaba por llegar tarde, ya no se veían muchos alumnos en los alrededores. Habían muy pocos y todos iban apurados hacia el plantel.

Baje del auto y abrí la parte de atrás para tomar mis libros y mi mochila, cargue con ellos hasta la mitad del camino. Hasta que alguien se planto frente a mí. Subí la mirada.

Ojos horribles estaba delante de mi, con una sonrisa pegada en su rostro, la navaja de mi madre pesaba mucho mas en mi bolcillo ahora, y a pesar que estaba súper aterrorizada quería exigirle respuestas, una explicación, saber que quería. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar fuerte cuando sentí que su mano estaba en mi codo. Llevándome con el. Quise detenerme pero supuse que mis piernas seguían caminando debido al miedo.

Se detuvo frente a su auto, tomo un cigarrillo y se sentó en el. Sonrió mas, dejándome sorprendida. Sus labios carnosos y rojos me provocaban escalofríos. Y de repente me entraron unas estúpidas ganas de besarlo .quería hacerlo en serio.

Me di un golpe con mi pared mental. ¿Qué me pasaba? El era quien me observaba y que según no quería hacerme daño. Pero para todo tenia que haber una razón, ¿Por qué me observaba si no era asi? Intente dar la vuelta pero el tomo mi brazo de nuevo manteniéndome plantada allí.

—Disculpa. – quise parecer valiente por un instante. – Pensé que eras una persona que conocía.

—Pues ven. Conóceme ahora. – Sonrió aun mas amplio. – Mi nombre es Garrett.

Su voz era hermosa, como el. Y el sueño que había tenido hacia eco en mi mente. Era la misma voz, no entendía porque. Le eche un vistazo. Era lindo, bastante varonil y muy alto. Su cabello era maravillosamente negro, y sus ojos….

—Me llamo Ángela. – solté con miedo.

—¿Por qué mientes? – Me miro con curiosidad. – Te llamas Isabella Swan, te encanta que te digan bella. No creas que no lo se.

—¿Cuándo… - No tenia idea de que decir exactamente. Al mirar sus ojos las palabras quedaron olvidadas.

—Comprendo a la perfección que intentes protegerte de alguien desconocido. – tomo un mechón de mi cabello. – Pero debo decirte que lo se todo de ti.

—¿Eres tan aterrador como tus ojos?

—Digamos que si. – Sonrió. – Aterrador, si. Buena palabra. Eres muy inteligente en comparación a los de tu especie. Sin embargo considérate especial. – observo mi cara incrédula. – Si. Especial es la palabra para definirte, estoy dispuesto a no hacerte daño si cooperas un poco.

—¿Especial? – respire profundo. – Ni me conoces. No juegues conmigo.

—Los humanos siempre haciendo objeciones cuando no tienen el poder para hacerlas. – respiro profundo.

—¿Tus ojos son lentillas? – sentí de inmediato que esa no era la mejor pregunta.

—No. – explico. – No los aborrezcas, quizá si logro contenerme los tengas igual. Hueles realmente bien. – toco mi barbilla erizándome la piel.

—¡No me toques! – grite separándome un paso de el. - ¿Quién eres tu?

—Ingenua.

Chille exasperada.

—Estúpido. – me burle. – Responde, ¿Quién eres?

Volvió a tomar un mechón de mi cabello rozándome un poco en la cara. Estaba helado.

—Mejor respétame. – sonrió. – Tengo poca paciencia, contigo la tengo al doble. Pero igual se agota, y no suelo ser bueno. – me acerco a el con fuerza y me planto un beso en la boca. Estaba frio, pero no mal. Envió una corriente de deseo por todo mi piel. El era hermoso, pero, ¿realmente era lo que yo quería? Parecía peligroso. Pero mi boca no se quejo cuando introdujo su lengua dentro haciendo que me erizara completamente. Lo tome sin pensarlo por la cintura y lo atraje hacia mi.

El era frio, pero su toque era caliente. O el estaba caliente, la verdad era confuso. Era como un ángel, hermoso. Con unos ojos horribles de color rojo.

Me separe de el al recordarlos, el me miro con mas deseo que antes.

—Besas bien, chiquilla. – sentí un calor que subió desde mi vientre hacia mis mejillas.- presiento que extrañaras eso. – toco mi mejilla. – Mañana vendre a verte, y es mejor que estés sola. No me gusta esa compañía que mantienes.

Volvió a besarme con dulzura y yo estúpidamente lo permití. Al abrir los ojos, al sentir un vacío en mis brazos el ya no estaba frente a mi. Su auto iba saliendo del estacionamiento llevándose su sonrisa fría lejos.

Tenia tantas preguntas para el, pero ya había partido. El hermoso ángel se había ido.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les guste.<strong>

**un beso!**


	3. Historia

¿Qué sentía yo por el chico de ojos rojos? ¿Deseo? ¿Miedo?

En toda la noche no pude dormir pensando en lo que había pasado, mi madre no me hablo más del tema que se coló esta mañana entre nosotras. Y Ángela seguía llamando, pero no tenía el animo de contestarle.

Sentí que el deseo y el miedo juntos era como una explosión de lujuria, porque me sentí de maravillas cuando el me toco y me beso. Sonreí ante el recuerdo, pero no entendía porque. Si el me asustaba tanto, ¿Por qué quería seguir en este juego? Aun tenia el arma de mi madre y podía usarla si el me haría daño. Pero después de esto no estaba totalmente segura si quería dañarlo. Recordé sus labios, suaves y tranquilos junto a los míos. Devorándolos sin parar y me estremecí. Sentí que mi presión arterial aumento.

Solo quería verlo de nuevo.

Quería verle y hacerle preguntas, quería saber quien era y que era.

Pero, ¿A quien quería engañar? Quería sentirlo de nuevo. Tocarlo probar una y otra vez su hermosa boca que me quitaría el sueño por los próximos días.

Aparque el auto de nuevo en el mismo lugar de ayer, y me retrase un poco en el camino para encontrarlo a la misma hora.

Cuando baje del auto él estaba en el mismo lugar de ayer pero sin su auto.

Al verme sonrió, y yo por una extraña razón sonreí.

Recordé, que quería saber quién era y que era. Que por eso hacia esto. Pero me di cuenta que no era solo por eso, también quería probar esos labios sabor a fresas que me hicieron suspirar y me quitaron el sueño.

—¿Cómo se encuentra mi humana favorita?

—Bien gracias. – asentí hacia el. - ¿Y tu que tal humano o lo que quiera que seas?

—¿Quieres saberlo todo?

—Si. – el asintió.

—Ven conmigo.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No te conozco, no puedo hacerlo. No se si eres un asesino en serie, eres extraño.

—No quiero hacerte daño, siento un profundo aprecio por ti. – extendió su mano. – Eres especial, no te has dado cuenta por lo que he logrado observar, pero yo te lo demostrare. No me gustaría que fuera por las malas, quiero hacerlo todo por lo legal. Si no vienes, vendré todos los días. Te seguiré, no te dejare sola. Porque te he guardado para mi, para nadie mas. Y me llevare a todo el que quiera entrometerse en mi camino. – me sonrió. - ¿Quieres saber que soy? Confía un poco. No te hare daño si tu no logras hacérmelo. Esta cegada dudo que puedas hacerlo, todos te mienten.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Se todo sobre ti, sobre tu vida. Sobre tu familia.

—Aléjate de mí. – lo empuje.

—No hagas esto. – soltó. – te alcanzare si intentas alejarte.

Me detuve y voltee a verle.

—¿No soy lo suficiente especial para no hacerme daño? Lo acabas de decir tú, y créeme. Ya rompiste toda la maldita confianza con lo que acabas de decir. – metí mi mano en mi bolcillo buscando la daga, si quería hacerme algo yo se lo haría igual de eso estaría segura.

—¿Por qué no puedo leerte? – me pare en seco. ¿Qué?

—¿Leer que? Me vi esta mañana en el espejo, te aseguro que no me he vuelto un libro.

Su mirada se suavizo.

—Tus expresiones. No se lo que sientes, y normalmente lo se.

—Es hora de que me digas la verdad, no quiero que juegues conmigo. No soy juguete de nadie Garrett.

—Me caías mejor cuando me decías ojos horribles.

—Me importa un pepino. – exclame. – Quiero saber lo que eres y que es lo que quieres, ahora.

—Pareces un lindo minino intentando ser león. – me guiño un ojo.

¿Así me veía por fuera? Yo que ya me sentía súper valiente por dentro…

Toda esperanza de valentía y fuerza especial se esfumo. Sentí una gota correr por mi mejilla, intente pararlas. Pero luego salió otra, y después otra. Y no entendía exactamente porque lo hacia, pero el miedo te hace sentir cosas terribles a veces, cosas que todos preferimos evitar.

—En serio, no quise ofenderte. – Su expresión se suavizo. – Solo… no llores.

Tome parte de mi camiseta e intente limpiarme. El se acerco un poco más a mi y con un pañuelo de papel seco mis lagrimas.

—Lárgate de mi vida. – solté alejándome de el.

—No puedo. – me volví a mirarle.

—¿Cómo que no? – Respire profundo. – Solo toma tu estúpido coche rojo y fuera.

—¿No lo entiendes? – No, nunca entendía nada de lo que me pasaba.

—Explícate. – mi voz indiferente se lucio de una manera maravillosa.

—Te deseo con todas mis fuerzas, te quiero… - ¿Su mirada estaba llena de dolor? – Es por eso que debes considerarte especial para mí, si no ya estuvieras muerta. – me sorprendí ante esto. – Ahora mismo mujer, quiero tomarte y llevarte lejos de aquí donde nadie pueda encontrarte jamás. Tu cuerpo, todo de ti… - Suspiro mirándome. – Te deseo.

He de decir, que me dio parálisis temporal. Es genial que un chico guapo como el te diga que le gustas y todo lo demás, al demonio con los clichés, te levanta la autoestima y el animo completamente que existan hombres que te digan este tipo de cosas de vez en cuando.

Pero no hombre con esos ojos, o con esa actitud. ¿Era una clase de bipolar suelto en las calles? Porque su humor era mas cambiante que cualquier adolescente con la llegada de la regla. Dios, era desesperante.

—Pero… - lo examine con la mirada. - ¿Qué demonios intentas decirme?

—Que te quiero conmigo, siempre.

—No puedes solo quererme contigo. – negué con la cabeza. – Tengo familia, amigos. Un auto. – señale mi aveo. – Me comprare un perro. No puedes solo llegar de la nada y decirme "Te quiero conmigo porque si humana" – hice énfasis en la palabra humana.

—Que estés conmigo no quiere decir que los olvides, solo te alejaras un poco por tu bien, he estado observándote desde que eras una niña de diez años. Espere con todas las ansias que cumplieras tu mayoría de edad. Quiero tenerte conmigo…. Todos los días. – Su mirada a pesar de todo era de lo mas excitante.

—¿Me observas desde los diez? – me atragante con las palabras. – Eso no es romántico, es extraño. Y lleno de pedofilia al máximo.

—No es así… mira nunca te vi con otros ojos, solo quería que crecieras rápidamente. – sonrió.

—¡Eres un sádico demente! – el sonrio.

—Estoy cansado de esperar y de jugar. He llegado a pensar que te hare mía como sea. – suspiro, parecía cansado. – Quiero que confíes un poco mas de mi. ¿Quieres que te cuente sobre mi? Lo hare. Solo por ti.

Todo es bastante extraño. Este chico, Garrett me observaba desde temprana edad, me deseaba ahora. Y yo por alguna estúpida razón le deseaba también. Pero me asustaba, mucho. ¿Le daría la oportunidad?

Mi cuerpo: ¡Si canalla esta buenísimo!

Mi mente: Mejor corre y si intenta hacerte daño, utiliza lo que te dio tu madre. ¿Bella? Te estamos perdiendo, Oye bella. No vayas por allí, bella… bellaa.

—¿Sin mentiras?

—Sin mentiras.

El me guio por el camino hacia detrás del instituto donde estaba el cementerio de las mesas. Allí se encontraban las mesas destruidas y en reparación. Marco el técnico o el doctor no estaba allí. Lo que lo hacia menos tenebroso. Ese tipo tenia pinta del hombre que creo a frankestein.

Allí había una especie de grama verde en el suelo, donde nos sentamos los dos al mismo tiempo. El me miraba, pero no me hacia sentir incomoda. Estaba más familiarizada con esa mirada que con cualquier cosa. Y deduje que yo tuve que haberlo visto cuando era más chica, pero no lo recordaba. El comenzó a hablar sacándome de mis pensamientos.

.

—Todo comenzó un día que salía de la farmacia de comprarle unas medicinas a mi madre. En el año 1840. – sorprendida abrí la boca para protestar pero él me hizo señas de que la cerrara, que el tenía que continuar – una mujer rubia hermosa de con anteojos se acercó a verme cuando yo iba por la avenida con el medicamento de mi abuela. Ella se acercó y comenzamos a hablar, ella me preguntaba cosas. Decía que yo olía realmente bien, que mi sangre era dulce; como a ella le gustaba, se levantó los anteojos y sus ojos eran como los míos – El señalo sus ojos – me dijo que lamentaba lo que estaba por hacer. Entonces me tomo por los hombros y clavo sus dientes en mí, ni te imaginas como me sentí. Con un dolor inmenso sentía que me succionaban, era como si una tubería de agua me jalara hacia ella.. – El miraba a la nada – pero ella se detuvo. Alguien llamo por un nombre 'Georgina', me dijo que sentiría mucho dolor pero que me convertiría en alguien nuevo. Que ella me quería matar, que no me quería dejar así. Pero que si se quedaba moriría. –suspiro- Se esfumo del lugar y yo me quede allí recostado en esa carretera. Gritando del dolor, nadie en ningún momento me escucho. – o eso pensé, porque nadie se acercó a verme..

—¿Qué eres? Porque sigues vivo, en que te convertiste después que ella te mordió.. ¿Qué era ella?

—Isabella, yo soy un vampiro desde 1840. Georgina me convirtió. Y yo quiero convertirte a ti. Tengo el don de parar el tiempo, yo elijo a la persona que se moverá conmigo. Lo demás se paralizara. También puedo rastrear, creo que eso no es un don. Eso es algo que siempre hice.

—¿don? – aun no salía de mi asombro. Esto era…. De locos. El se rio por lo bajo.

—Te acabo de decir lo que soy, y lo que tengo. ¿Solo te preocupa lo que tengo?

—Eso es cierto. – lo pensé un segundo. - ¿En serio eres un vampiro?

—Si, lo soy. Mato humanos, cuando siento sed. Pero a ti no te causare el menor daño. Te deseo bella. – dijo en tono suplicante – pero esta vez no es solo sed de sangre. Quiero tu cuerpo conmigo.

—No puedes hacerlo sin convertirme en vampiro? Garrett, piensa en mí. No soy solo un objeto. Tengo familia amigos. ¡Por favor!

—Familia que te miente? Amigos que te mienten? Debo decirlo swan, prefiero estar muerto antes que tener familiares y amigos así.

—Y tú como sabes eso, no tienes ningún der….

—Shh… - me coloco un dedo en mis labios – Tu madre es una cazadora de vampiros y tu mejor amiga Ángela es un hombre lobo. ¿Lo sabias?

¿Qué? Hombre lobo, C-A-Z-A-D-O-R-A D-E V-A-M-P-I-R-O-S.

—No me mientas así. – dije molesta.

—No te miento.

—No incluyas a mi familia en esto te lo agradeceré.

—Lo hago por tu bien, así no vivirás en un mundo de mentiras. No todo es lo que parece. – sonrió.

¿El también? Lo hacía apropósito no?

—Tengo que irme.

Suspiro.

—Supongo que tengo que dejarte pensar si serás mi novia o no.

—No cuentes con eso. Olvídate de mí. Por favor – lo mire suplicante. – si me quieres no me hagas nada de esto. Quiero mi vida normal.

—Es que, no solo te quiero bella. Quiero que seas mía solamente – tomo mis manos – quiero que estés junto a mi ¿Es mucho pedir eso?

—Si, si lo es. – me solté de sus manos – siquiera te conozco. Y según tú eres vampiro.

—Según no, lo soy en realidad.

—¡Ya basta! – grite. – no te quiero ver por aquí nunca más.

Él se acercó a mí, y planto sus labios en los míos haciéndome estremecer de placer.

—Dime que quieres que me valla. ¡Dímelo ahora! Te conozco más que tú misma y sé que me quieres contigo igual.

—No lo conocía, tenía razón. Pero me atraía demasiado. Lo bese con suavidad. No quería irme sin el… había algo que me hacía quererlo. ¿Pero qué? Era posible querer a alguien cuando apenas lo conocías. Y lo poco que conocías era aterrador. Él era un vampiro, y yo una humana, sangre corría por mis venas.

El tomo un respiro. – Me vuelves loco ves?. – lo mire a los ojos estos mostraban algo parecido a la sed. Así lo vi el primer día.

—No me harás daño.

—No sé si me contenga.

—¡Aléjate! – grite levantándome. El gruño y me tomo por la cadera tomándome con el. - ¡Dijiste que era especial! Dijiste que no me harías el mínimo daño, porque me querías – Le grite intentando safarme -¡Lo dijiste!

—Si lo dije, pero soy un vampiro bella. – sonrió.

—Garrett, escúchame. – le dije suplicante – ¡no me hagas daño! solo necesito tiempo para asimilar todo esto.

—¿Lo prometes?.

—Lo prometo. Esto no es necesario – yo estaba de espaldas y el me volteo. – solo prométeme que cuando estés a mi lado no me harás daño. – el me miro con ternura - ¡Promételo!

El asintió. – Solo quería seguirte besando, pero créeme esto de que pensaras que estarás conmigo porque pensaste que te comería era mejor. – rio a carcajadas. - ¿Cuándo entenderás Isabella que nunca te haría daño?

—Déjame ir. – pedí.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué?., yo nunca te haría d

—Quiero besarte, quiero tenerte aquí. – dijo.

Mi corazón palpito lo más alto que pudo haberlo hecho cualquier otro corazón.

Me debatía entre irme y desaparecer de su vista, o quedarme con el. ¿Qué me había hecho este ser? acaso tenía un control en mí que hacía que yo lo quisiera aun sin conocerlo?

—Tengo que entrar a clases.

—Puedo detener el tiempo. – sonrió. En sus ojos solo había ternura. – espere estar contigo desde hace mucho tiempo y escúchame – me miró fijamente – no permitiré que te alejes de mí, si tengo que conquistarte lo hare. Pero no me iré de tu lado.

Mi corazón palpito aún más fuerte cuando sin querer me acerque a él, y lo bese.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Garrett la vigilaba por protección y no por asunto sexual. Ama a Bella por su torpeza y sinceridad, porque ella a pesar de su inocencia nunca teme lo que deberia temer una persona ante el peligro. <strong>

**Ella quiere a Garrett por que le intriga lo desconocido, es por eso que separarse de el le causaría un fatal dolor de cabeza. **

**Lo que le intriga a Garrett también es el desafió, Su madre (Rene) vendría siendo su enemiga natural, y siempre intento proteger a bella de todo eso, la vio crecer y supo que ella era para el.**

**Este Garrett es controlador y hasta un poco loco a veces.**

**Bella a pesar de su valentía, siempre intentara sacrificarse por los demás y sus decisiones siempre tendrán que ver con eso del amor hacia los demás. Lo que la hace un poco dependiente de todos los que la rodean. **

**¡Gracias por leer! **

**Pdt: Los culles aparecerán... Pero aun falta un caminito por recorrer. **


	4. Capitulo 4 Revelacion1

En serio, el realmente decía la verdad con todo eso que podía detener el tiempo el tiempo que el quisiera.

Pasamos juntos lo que me pareció como medio día entero, hablando tonterías que al final eran importantes.

–¿Cuál es tu sabor de helado favorito? – me miro con dudas en sus ojos.

–Esta entre fresa y chocolate. – Respondí con una mueca. - ¿Tu no puedes cierto?

–No. – sonrió. – Pero si te sirve de consuelo, la sangre es roja. Supongo que en mi vida humana el sabor a fresa estaría bien.

Me encogí en mi cuerpo y el lo noto de inmediato.

–¿Qué pasa Bella? – se acerco un poco mas a mi pegándome a su pecho.

–¿Tiene que ser obligado que tomes sangre humana? – le mire a los ojos.- Ya sabes, yo soy humana y pues…

–Jamas, ni en un millón de años te haría daño. – beso mi frente. – Es mi naturaleza tomar sangre humana.

–Es un poco, no se… hipócrita.

–¿Quieres que te coma?

–No. – murmure. – Es solo que… puedo ser yo tu próximo almuerzo, cualquier chica en cualquier momento, cualquiera que conozca. – se me vino a la mente mis padres Angela o cualquiera que conociera. – y es, horrible pensarlo.

–Se quienes son los que te rodean, la chica lobo, angela. Su sangre apesta para mi, tu madre su sangre me mataría y tu padre tiene tu olor. Pero es tu padre, no podría hacerte daño, bella.

–Lo siento. – deje un beso casto en sus labios. - ¿Es normal que las personas se preocupen así por las demás?

El me miro dubitativo.

–Es atendible, son tu familia. Todos ellos.- miro a la nada. – Yo tuve familia, pero por mi miedo a comérmelos en mi próximo almuerzo. – en su boca se pego el fantasma de una sonrisa. – me separe de ellos y me perdí del mapa. De vez en cuando, cuando me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para verlos me acercaba solo un poco a verlos. Mi madre murió diez años después de mi conversión. Los demás, no lo se. – bajo la cabeza y miro sus manos. – Ser vampiro no es tan malo cuando te acostumbras a ello, al principio es infernal el deseo de matar a los demás, su sangre te llamara e intentara hundirte. Pero, si eres lo suficientemente fuerte podrías superarlo y tener una vida mas o menos normal. – se encogió de hombros. – No puedo decirte que me arrepiento de todo lo que he hecho en mi larguísima vida, porque seria una gran y estúpida mentira. Pero, me prive de muchas cosas y de eso si me arrepiento. – suspiro y me miro de nuevo. – Te encontré ahora a ti. Y contigo no pienso privarme de nada, porque te amo. Aunque no lo creas mi corazón vació y frió se siente mejor cuando estas conmigo, es como… ¿Enamoramiento? Si. Algo así.

–Ten paciencia conmigo… solo he salido con una persona y no se mucho sobre esto.

–¿El italiano que intento comerse tu dulce?

Le di un golpetazo en el hombro el se quejo en tono burlón.

–¡Nadie se ha intentado comer mi dulce! – exclame. El me beso.

Nos despedimos después de un momento entre besos y algunas caricias perdidas. Pero era hora de separarnos. El hizo la magia las cosas comenzaron a marchar con normalidad lo que era una señal de que lo que el hacia era cierto.

Me fui a casa y mi madre aun seguía en la cocina como si nada, yo recordé de inmediato lo que el me había dicho sobre la naturaleza de mi madre. No sabia muy bien lo que ellos eran, pero me moleste solo porque ella no me hablara sobre ello, no me explicara y mantuviera el secreto, como si ser cazadora de vampiros fuera de lo mas normal es como:

–¿Angela de que trabaja tu madre?

–No pues, ella es secretaria del jefe de policía del pueblo. Y tu madre bella?

–¿A que no te lo imaginas? ¡Es cazadoras de vampiros!

Nada podría ser tan guay.

Subí a mi habitación y me lance a la cama pensando en todo lo que últimamente no dejaba de pasarme, era extraño.

¿Le quería a el? No le conocía, y me parecía de lo mas imposible. Pero el tampoco era lo mas malvado del mundo, mata porque así es su vida. Existen cosas peores, como los presidentes de todos los países.

El tenia de esas armaduras, donde todo el mundo se alejaría porque se ve demasiado fuerte. En realidad el era demasiado blando para cualquiera. Pero sus cambios de carácter eran menopausicos.

Mañana iría por mi de nuevo al instituto, me hizo la promesa de que lo haría cuando pudiera. Porque vivir en el mundo con un montón de enemigos que quieren matarte tampoco debía ser nada fácil, y yo tampoco soy de las personas que le gusta fanfarronear y mostrarle a todos mi novio de ojos rojos como si fuera la cosa mas normal de este mundo, pero según el no podían vernos juntos de ninguna manera. Sus enemigos tomarían represarías contra mi por una estúpida venganza.

Mi padre llego al instante cuando el almuerzo estaba listo y se dio cuenta de inmediato nuestra lejanía. Pero no dijo nada mas, nosotras tampoco lo hicimos.

Aun no me podía creer que mi padre no supiera que su mujer mataba vampiros en sus horas extras.

Mi amiga, la mujer lobo. Seguía enviando llamadas y yo las seguía enviando a buzón.

¿Cuándo pensaba contarme su grande secreto? Nada que ver, respetaba la privacidad ajena. Pero, ¿No eramos mejores amigas? ¡Que hipocresía!

_Mira quien habla. _Me grito mi mente. Y era verdad, salía con un vampiro y no le contaba nada, eso sin dudas estaba igual de mal.

Pasaron dos semanas y mi vida seguía igual, no le hablaba a Ángela ni a mi madre ya Charlie se empezaba a preguntar inquieto el porqué de nuestra distancia.

Acababa de llegar del instituto y mama estaba viendo la tv como siempre.

–Ya llegue – Dije secamente.

–Ya te escuche bella – respondió rene.

Para no buscar problemas subí rápidamente a mi habitación.

Tenía innumerables llamadas perdidas de Ángela ¿Porque simplemente no me dejaba en paz?

…

* * *

><p>Garrett me llamo en la tarde preguntándome que si quería salir con él. Que estaba cerca. Tenía unas tareas de astronomía así que le dije que no podía. Él no me obligo, solo me dijo que me quería y colgó el celular. ¿Desde cuándo los vampiros usaban celular?<p>

La cama me llamaba y me recosté en ella a pensar como siempre lo hacia, pero el cansancio pudo mas conmigo así que inconsciente de todo lo de mas mis ojos empezaron a pesar demasiado y deje que se cerraran llevándome a otro mundo.

Un sonido pego en mi ventana, me asuste. Luego otro, y después otro.

Me asome por ella y lo vi. El me miraba desde abajo, me hizo las señas necesarias para que abriera la ventana a lo que aten di de inmediato.

La abrí, dio un salto que un humano no daría ni en sus mejores sueños y al instante estaba a mi lado.

–Pensé que no podrían vernos juntos. – Me acerque a su pecho donde me refugie. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Ya que no puedes salir conmigo, yo vengo a quedarme aquí. ¿Me extrañaste?

–No. – le sonreí. El beso mi mejilla.

–Arruinas mis sentimientos. – hizo una mueca juguetona.

Mire sus ojos, estaban pintando negro.

–¿Lentillas negras? Que original.

–No, bella. Tengo que ir de caza pronto, me tardare unos días creo. – me miro con cuidado. – Estoy seco, necesito sangre.

–¿Necesitas de la mía?

–¡Ni lo pienses! – casi me grito. - ¡Nunca vuelvas a ofrecerte como mi almuerzo!

–Lo..siento, Garrett.

El me solto y se volteo hacia la cama luego me miro intranquilo.

–Perdóname. – suspiro. – No debí gritarte. Lo siento.

Esta bien. – me mantuve alejada. El se sentó en el borde de mi cama aun mirándome. - ¿Detuviste el tiempo? – asintió. Extendió sus brazos hacia mi.

–Ven aquí, bells.

Me acerque a el, me tomo en brazos y aspiro mi olor.

Se recostó en la cama junto a mi encima de el. Tomo mi cintura y beso mi frente.

–Intentare volver rápido. – me miro. - ¿Estarás bien?

¿Tardaras demasiado?

–Creo que no. – suspiro. – Intento irme lejos por si lastimo a alguien que conozcas. Pero… me quedare cerca, lo mas que pueda. Volveré mañana.

–Tomate tu tiempo, no quiero que luego te sientas culpable por no haberlo hecho bien. Además, puedo andar sola.

–Eres explosiva. Un arma nuclear. – beso mis labios. – Matarías a una población entera tu y tu auto. – sonrió.

–¿Te hace gracia eso? – le saque la lengua. – A mi no mucho.

A continuación me beso y yo le respondí, pasamos un rato así mi sudor caía de mi frente y se pegaba en el, soltábamos suspiros de vez en cuando, no me había dado cuenta. Mis piernas estaban abiertas para el, logro apretarme mas contra su cuerpo haciéndome sentirlo, yo gemí en su boca.

No podía con tanto y mi aire se agotaba.

Nos separamos, yo respirando pesadamente y el escrutándome con la mirada. Acaricio mi cintura y me sonrió.

–Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas de esa manera. – lamió sus labios. – Tu corazón no deja de moverse.

–¿Podrías por favor darme un minuto? – respire hondo intentando encontrar el aire que me hacia falta. – En serio me estas causando un infarto.

El me soltó, pero me mantuvo allí en su pecho. Espere a que mi respiración se controlara por completo.

–Me encanta ese chocolate en tus ojos. – acaricio mi mejilla. – Es hermoso, ¿Son de tu padre cierto?

Asentí.

–Los tuyos me causan miedo, me había acostumbrado al rojo.

–Lo se, a muchas personas les causa miedo. Pero luego me conocen, saben lo adorable que soy y dejan de temerles. – sonrió. Yo le di un golpe en el pecho. - ¿estas bien?

–Lo estoy. – suspire tomando su camiseta con fuerza. – Imagino que has detenido el tiempo.

–¿No quieres que los suegros me conozcan? – nos reímos los dos.

–No, tus ojos le causarían un infarto a mi papa, usa lentillas. Del color que gustes.

–Son molestas, además mi integridad como vampiro se vería comprometida.

Me hizo reír, un vampiro con moral era de lo mas raro.

–¿Te importa mucho lo que digan los demás?

–Si, tengo un gran poder una fuerza casi insuperable la envidia de mi mundo. Así que si, me importa.

Suspire cansada, el me beso de nuevo.

–Estamos en una posición muy comprometedora. – suspiro.

–Que gracioso.

–Si, lo soy. Gracias por recordármelo.

La tarde paso lenta y yo recostada a su lado. Me hizo hablar de cosas que ni recordaba, pero que el había visto.

Garrett era una persona muy curiosa para su naturaleza, se supone que con tantos años casi nada debería sorprenderte, pero con el pasaba algo totalmente distinto, se sorprendía cada vez que yo decía algo que seguro el no había visto pasar en mi vida, y se quedaba viendo mi rostro como si yo fuera la persona mas interesante del mundo. Lo que era un halago, nadie se había comportado así conmigo, y eso me hacia sentir bien.

–¿Qué país no has visitado? – me pregunto. Es de esas preguntas fáciles, pero que no esperas de alguien como el.

–Nunca he salido de los estados unidos.

Sus ojos se ampliaron.

–Los humanos tienen una vida corta que no saben disfrutar. – se encogió de hombros. – Te llevare a donde quieras y cuando quieras.

–Los humanos están sujetos a reglas, trabajos. Situaciones parecidas. – respire el olor que emanaba su cuello. – Una vida corta con muchas cosas que hacer. – el me sonrió.

–Igual mi propuesta sigue en pie para cuando quieras y a donde quieras.

–Australia siempre me pareció un lugar magnifico. – solté. – quisiera visitarlo algún día.

–Te llevare allí. – miro a la nada. – Estuve allí cuando habían guerras nazis en otros lados del mundo. – sonrió. – Te llevare allí pronto.

Lo bese lento y apasionadamente, el me correspondió a medias.

–Quiero besarte a cada instante. – me miro confundido. – Pero no es el momento, alguien presumo que es tu amiguita la perrito esta fuera intentando abrir la puerta.

Me puse alerta, me baje rápidamente de su cuerpo, el se veía como si tuviera un gran dolor de cabeza.

–¿Garrett? – le pregunte preocupada, mi vista dividida. Entre la puerta y su cara de sufrimiento. - ¿No se supone que el tiempo este detenido?

–Algo pasa. – susurro apenas. - ¿Me prometes que te cuidaras bella? ¡Alguien esta intentando joderme! – exclamo. – Problemas técnicos supongo. – dejo un beso rápido en mis labios y salto por la ventana. Me quede paralizada en el lugar.

Mire a los lados extrañada, nada de esto había sido un sueño. Todo era muy real, camine con cuidado a la ventana y me asome. El no estaba, lo que era un alivio. Me fui hacia la puerta, la abrí y la encontré del otro lado.

–¿bella?

–¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? – dije con molesta.

–¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas? – Angela y sus llamadas, jesus.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – Repetí la pregunta.

–Quería verte. – murmuro mirando dentro de mi habitación. - ¿Es malo eso?

No. – dije. – Pero cuando se miente a una persona y ella se entera es mejor dejar un espacio para pensar.

–Yo no te he mentido. – le di la espalda, ella me siguió dentro de la habitación. – No se quien diantres te habrá dicho cosas sobre mi, pero ningunas son ciertas.

–¿estas segura de eso? – pregunte con molestia. – Si no me mientes ni me has mentido no tienes porque llamarme cada cinco segundos, ni mucho menos acosarme.

–No te acoso. – intento acercarse un paso, yo me aleje dos. – Estoy segura que no te he mentido.

–¿En serio? – le sonreí. – No mientas mas, por favor. Pensé que eras distinta a las demás, que eras mi amiga.

–Bella…. – dijo sorprendida y suplicante.

–Las mejores amigas no se mienten, Nada. Ni mucho menos de sus vidas privadas. ¡Sobre sus genes! – reproche – Claro, no es tu obligación decirle a esta simple humana, lo que eres.

–¿Quién te ha hablado de mí? – interrogo.

–Eso es lo de menos, pensé que confiabas más en mí. Pensé que eras mi amiga de verdad.

–Yo… -

Su mirada era suplicante, tanto que dolía. Pero yo era una persona orgullosa hasta tal punto, que si podía hacerla sufrir para mi propia satisfacción lo haría. Y más cuando habían mentiras de por medio.

–Entiendo… - dije – Entiendo que no quieras decirme, Pero no por eso, si no por tus mentiras dejaras de ser mi mejor amiga. Porque no sé lo que me has dicho que sea real o no. No lo sé Ángela, es algo tan simple como eso.

–No hagas esto bella, ¿Quién te ha mentido esas cosas en la cabeza?

–Eso no es importante, lo importante es que no lo creí en sí. Pero tú ya lo has confirmado.. y eso es lo que más me duele, porque yo deposite toda mi confianza en ti, pensando que esto era mentira ¡Que tú me contarías la realidad! Y que esa persona que me lo dijo, solo quería jugar conmigo. ¿Acaso sabias que mi mama es una cazadora de vampiros?

–No… - vacilo.

–Y lo vuelves a hacer, es muy probable que tu y mi madre se hallan juntado y planeado que tú te volvieras mi mejor amiga para 'Protegerme'– Hice las comillas en el aire - ¿Sera por eso que eres mi amiga?

–Mi amistad es real bella, lo juro.

–Las dos se pusieron de acuerdo para mentirme, lo entiendo. – me encogí de hombros. – Pero no vengas a estas alturas con esa carita tuya a suplicarme, no es justo.

–Bella entiéndelo, yo no podía decírtelo, tu tenías que adivinarlo por ti misma. Si lo hacía me matarían. Y matarían a los que quiero, y eso te convierte a ti como persona muerta. No espero que lo entiendas, solo que no hagas esto por estar falta de información… ¿Quieres preguntarme? Responderé – Se acercó – pero no me apartes de tu vida solo porque alguien te dio información Errada sobre mí y la vida de tu madre. – me miro a los ojos - ¿Quieres hablar? Por favor.

Esto era doloroso. ¿Le daría oportunidad? ,¿Dejaría el orgullo por un momento atrás para darle la oportunidad?

–Está bien. . – respondí con pereza.

Ella rió y me abrazo fuertemente.

–Eres la mejor amiga del mundo sabes? – me hablo al oído – te amo. Te contare todo lo juro.

–¿Qué esperas? – dije deshaciéndome de su brazo.

–¡Que fría! – suspiro – supongo que es todo lo que obtendré de ti.

–Si me dices la verdad, créeme que no. Seré como antes. – le guiñe un ojo.

–Mejor todavía.

–¿Y entonces?.

–Puedes escapar por la ventana? No creo que tu madre nos deje salir ahora mismo.

–¿Bromeas? Mira la hora que es, mañana es día de escuela. No puedes contármelo aquí mismo?.

–Créeme, si lo hago aquí mismo destrozaría todo este lugar. – dijo – Sígueme.

Bajamos las escaleras, Charlie y rene se encontraban en el sofá principal de la sala abrazados viendo lo que supongo una película de drama romántico.

Mama me sonrió, yo haciéndome la inocente le devolví la sonrisa, creo que después tendría la misma conversación con ella.

–A donde van a estas horas jovencitas? – Nos habló Charlie, yo mire a Ángela en busca de ayuda. No sabía que decir exactamente.

–Oh Charlie, Se nos olvidó hacer una tarea de la escuela, es para mañana. Deje mi cuaderno en casa y bella como no tenía nada que hacer me acompañara a buscarlo. Y así hacer la tarea.

–¿Por qué no la hacen allá en tu casa? – pregunto Charlie – Digo, para que no regresen.

–Es que bella es la del auto– dijo Ángela. – Si quiere quedarse allá, no tengo problemas…

–Como sea, por mi está bien – dije confiada.

–Bueno bella – dijo rene – regresa temprano, mañana es día de instituto.

–No se preocupen, tan pronto como termine volveré.

Nos despedimos con la mano y ellos volvieron a la película. Se veían hermosos y enamorados juntos. A pesar que ya tenían veinte años de casados se portaban como dos niños tontos enamorados..

Subimos a mi auto, yo deje que Ángela condujera. No sé a donde quería llevarme exactamente así que la deje al mando..

Entro por una especie de estacionamiento, me recordó el día que Garrett me siguió; cuando yo entre al estacionamiento.

Aparco en un lugar entre un montón de autos..

–¿A dónde vamos? – pregunte confundida

–Ella me miro – Solo sígueme bella, por aquí queda el bosque. Necesitamos un lugar muy privado..

Yo la mire realmente asustada.

–Solo confía. – me tomo la mano - ¿Quieres toda la verdad? Te daré la verdad! No quiero que nuestra relación caiga por secretos.– me guiño un ojo.

–Vale. – solo pude decir.

Bajamos del auto mientras y comenzamos a caminar, subimos una colina que llevaba al bosque, yo recuerdo cuando papa me traía para verlo. A mí siempre me gustaba, de hecho una parte del bosque estaba detrás de mi casa.

No sé por qué a ella se no se le ocurrió entrar por allí. Hubiese sido más fácil. No me había dado cuenta cuando Ángela había detenido.

–Debes saber que yo no decidí esto – Dijo – Soy un hombre lobo. Este es el momento de que preguntes lo que te plazca, estoy abierta a todo tipo de preguntas.

Yo la mire shockeada.

–No me lo tomo a la ligera – suspire.

–No espero que lo hagas. – dijo, mirándome sonriente pero asustada – esto no es nada normal, nadie puede tomárselo a la ligera. Ni siquiera yo.

Vio mi expresión de miedo, Ella suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

–fue una sucia jugada del destino. Fue por obligación.

Obligación? Ser hombre lobo es por obligación? Igual que ser vampiro?

- no entiendo. - la mire confusa esperando alguna respuesta que me hiciera entender lo que yo quería saber.

- cuando yo nací, esto vino conmigo. En definición mama también es, o fue un hombre lobo. Ella no quería ser inmortal. Así que después de un tiempo dejo de convertirse y se empezó a controlar; por eso envejece. Y yo también quiero envejecer pero es posible que yo no pueda controlar esto. - me miro extrañada - no entiendes nada verdad?

- la verdad? No.  
>- mi mama es hombre lobo, y yo también. Ella y mis abuelos me heredaron eso. - dijo - yo no sabía hasta que un día sentí el cambio, un olor que me hizo correr tras el, cuando me fije; corría más rápido que un humano a velocidades extraordinarias! El olor quemaba mi nariz como nunca. Era como veneno pegado a mí.. picaba, quemaba y olía horrible. – Toco su nariz - mientras iba avanzando buscando de donde venía el olor, yo sentí que cambiaba, estaba furiosa y caliente. Pero no me sentía enferma - cerro los ojos mientras contaba la historia - seguía corriendo, pero sentí que lo hacía en 4 patas. Mis ojos cambian a amarillo. No sé por qué. Cuando estoy a punto de convertirme cambian. Tenía grandes dientes! Y mi pelaje era de un profundo plateado.<p>

- los hombres lobos no son todos negros y caminan en dos patas como los de las películas?

–no somos como los de las películas. Cazamos vampiros, mis dientes ha destrozado dos. Y solo llevo 1 año como lobo. Es genial como puedes correr y matarlos...

–pero tú, tú no puedes matarlos así.

claro que sí, tengo la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, además yo cuido de los humanos. Y ellos tragan su sangre.

Garrett. Garrett me confirmo que tomaba sangre humana, pero él me prometió que no me haría daño. Mire a los ojos a Ángela y me fije que los tenia amarillos como los de mis sueños

–te convertirás ya?

–solo si quieres verme.

Yo un poco asustada debo admitirlo, asentí.

Ella se empezó a despojar de sus ropas y yo la mire sorprendida.

- esto es para no romper mis ropas y tener que volver a casa desnuda. - yo reí sin querer. Por un momento borre el susto de mi sistema, era Ángela. Mi Ángela. Ella jamás me haría daño.

Su cuerpo se movió como si tuviera a alguien por dentro queriendo salir. Me tomo un momento tragarme eso, no podía creerlo. Ella estaba en 4 patas y si, su pelaje era plateado. Ella rugió en mi dirección se acercó a mí y agacho su cabeza.

–entonces era verdad. - dije.

Ella se acostó de frente en el helecho donde estábamos. No me había fijado que estábamos dentro del bosque, yo acaricie su pelaje, era suave. Ella parecía un perro gigante. Era más alta, más peluda y mucho más ancha que un perro. Nunca había visto algo así.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les agrade.<strong>

¡Gracias!


	5. Capitulo5 Revelación 2

Mientras íbamos de camino a casa, ella iba muy silenciosa. No sabía lo que pensaba seguro que yo no la quería por ser lo que era, pero ¿Qué culpa tenia? Además, yo salía con un vampiro ahora mismo. Ellos son enemigos naturales, Como es que yo le iba a contar eso a Ángela? Digo, Ella me había dicho la verdad. Pero no se ¿Sería necesario decirle yo la verdad a ella? Caería en lo mismo, ella no me hablaría. Yo no tenía ninguna razón para mentirle yo no era un hombre lobo, ni nada por el estilo. Hasta ahora no había pensado eso, no sabía qué hacer con los secretos existentes en mi vida. Si hablaba con ella, traicionaría a Garrett Y si hablaba con garrett traicionaría a mi mejor amiga. La prefería mil veces a ella, pero había que ser justos, Si le decía a uno tenía que decirles a los dos.

No me había dado cuenta que Ángela me miraba con curiosidad mientras estacionamos al frente de mi casa.

-Dime algo bella, no piensas hablar?.

-Te extrañe tanto – La abrase – No me importa si eres una chica peluda de ojos amarillos con aspecto a perro. Eres mi mejor amiga, y así seas un monstro gigante de 8 ojos lo seguras siendo. – Todo esto era verdad, la extrañe mucho. - ¿Entraras?.

-Si, de todos modos, tenemos que hablar. Tu madre también tiene que decirte muchas cosas bella.

Yo no estaba muy segura de querer hablar con el ser que me dio la vida sobre esto. Ella me había mentido, pero ese no cambiaba el hecho de que siguiera siendo mi madre.

De igual manera asentí y le di un apretón de manos. Bajamos del auto y entramos a casa.

Mama nos esperaba sentadas en el sofá. Le dio una rápida mirada a Ángela y asintió.

Yo me di cuenta de que trataba esto, ellas se habían puesto de acuerdo para decirme la verdad? ¡Genial! Era hora de entrar en el juego.

-Y papa? – pregunte.

-En nuestra habitación, se quedó dormido hace rato.

-¿Por qué no le seguiste?

Ella suspiro.

-Bella tenemos que hablar.

-Claro que si, tenemos que hacerlo. – respondí.

Ángela cambio de posición, se fue con mi mama y las dos quedaron de frente a mi. Estábamos cara a cara.

-¿Entonces?- dije rápidamente. - Quien empezará a contar las verdades?.

-Se justa bella. Ninguna de las dos podíamos decirte nada. – dijo mi madre – Es mas, no sé quien te menciono lo que éramos.

-Así que es verdad. – suspire. – Las dos son algo. – mire a los lados buscando respuestas. - Yo pensé que lo que me habían dicho era mentira. Confié en las dos, pensando que esto no era cierto pero eres la segunda en confirmarlo.

-De acuerdo – asintió Ángela – yo ya me disculpe bella, y sabes porque no podía contarte nada. Tenía razones, ahora no sé porque tu madre no te había dicho las cosas no conozco sus reglas; Pero seguro hay algo que tiene que decirte. Razones porque no podía contarte.. así como yo pudo haberte puesto en peligro al contarte. ¿Entiendes? No juzgues por las condiciones que están en juego ahora. Solo escucha a tu madre, escucha a rene. Si no te parece justo pelea por lo justo.. pero no hagas esto antes de saber las cosas que tiene que decirte. ¿Vale?

Me sentí sumamente regañada por Ángela, ahora de qué lado estaba?

-Oh no, yo soy la victima aquí. A mí no me regañes Ángela.

-Allí viene de nuevo – se quejaron las dos.

-Les gustaría que sus mejores amiga y sus madres las engañara toda una vida?

-De hecho bella, mi madre no me lo dijo hasta que tuve los 18. – respondió Ángela – y por eso entiendo tu posición, soy igual que tu ¿Lo recuerdas? , mi mama no me dijo porque existen reglas en las manadas del mundo. Si el licántropo se transforma antes de los 18 obviamente no debemos contarlo, si cumple 18 y no se ha transformado por primera vez es el deber de los padres contar todo. – dijo – por desgracia yo no me transforme antes de los 18 me transforme después de los 18 descubrí todo por mí misma, y luego acuse a mi madre. De lo que me arrepentí claro. – señalo.

-Pero yo no soy un licántropo Ángela, yo no tengo reglas. ¡Debieron decírmelo!

-Tu no las tienes bella – hablo rene – pero nosotros sí. Así que escucha – reprendió.

Me señalo el sofá, y yo seguí su seña. Me senté en el con las piernas cruzadas esperando a que empezaran a hablar.

-Desde niña nunca tuve una infancia normal. Mis padres siempre me hablaban de ciertos seres en mis cuentos, seres que tomaban sangre de humanos. Vampiros – prosiguió – Nunca leí cuentos de princesas, mis padres solo me narraban cuentos de vampiros y de cómo mataban a las personas. Mi madre me dio mi primera daga, ella decía que nada podría atravesar la piel de un vampiro. Porque era fuerte como una pared de mármol pero que esta daga era diferente, estaba encantada por una mujer una bruja que quería deshacerse de vampiros desde hace mucho tiempo. Su hijo fue mordido y dado por muerto por uno. – rene miraba sin rumbo, su mirada estaba perdida. – esa fue la daga que yo te di bella.

-¿Enserio? – respondí perpleja.

-Si, sé que quien dejo la carta es un vampiro. Yo lo sé. He matado muchos vampiros antes, cuando tengas tiempo baja al sótano hay millonadas de armas para matarlos. Mis padres fueron cazadores de vampiros por mucho tiempo y me enseñaron a hacerlo también. Casi muero por intentar acabar con un clan de vampiros en el norte de Venezuela, eso fue antes de conocer a tu padre, el por supuesto sabe que hay algo extraño en mí. Pero nunca ha preguntado, y nunca le he dicho.

Yo las mire a las dos con asombro ¿De verdad mi madre había tenido tal infancia? Escuchando horribles historias de vampiros que mataban gente?

No quisiera ni por un mínimo segundo estar en su lugar.

-Mis ancestros o nuestros ancestros conocieron que en la tierra habitaban hombres lobos, pero a la vez se enteraron que ellos no eran convertidos que se trataba de un linaje para poder ser un licántropo.. si tu si tu abuelo fue lobo, y tu padre también. De seguro serás lobo; al igual si tu abuela fue lobo y tu madre es lobo lo serás también. – miro a Ángela – Entonces ellos no representaban un peligro para la población, aunque nos enteramos que a veces a algunos se les hacía muy difícil controlarse. No podían molestarse, porque se convertían y podían dañar a una persona sin tales intenciones.

-Lo sé, eso me paso cuando me convertí las primeras veces. Casi daño a mama. Pero ella estuvo allí para ayudarme. Y me enseño a controlarme.

Rene asintió.

-Nosotros los cazadores de vampiros tenemos un trato con los lobos. Pelear juntos hasta la extinción de los vampiros – dijo – Aunque todos los días se convierta uno nuevo, un mata humanos para el planeta; también todos los días muere uno.

-Yo mate 2 hace tres noches atrás. – respondió Ángela.

Yo la mire con claro enojo.

Garrett era un vampiro, no podía dejar que ellas lo tocaran.

Una voz en mi mente me preguntaba ¿Por qué me preocupaba por garrett? No tenía respuesta justa, solo sé que me preocupaba de verdad.

-Sé que ese vampiro que envió la carta ha estado merodeando por aquí, lo siento. Mis sentidos lo sienten. – rene con ese comentario me saco de mis pensamientos. – no sé qué quiere de ti, pero lo averiguaremos bella. Ten eso en cuenta.

Me tomo la mano, y le dio un gran apretón.

-Entonces, eres un hombre lobo – señale a Ángela – y tu una cazadora de vampiros?

Las dos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Tengo el derecho de preguntar?.

-Es más que obvio que lo tienes – me alentó Ángela – pregunta lo que quieras.

-Mama, el que tú seas cazadora de vampiros significa que yo lo sea igual?

-No exactamente. Ser cazadores de vampiros es estar bajo la bendición de los cielos. Te concede un poco más de fuerza que el humano promedio, mas inteligencia, más velocidad en tus piernas. No sé si tú lo serás algún día bella, yo descubrí que todo esto era cierto cuando corría en mi escuela, no me cansaba y corría aún más rápido que la que gano 8 medallas en las olimpiadas de aquel año. Ni el hombre humano más fuerte en este mundo puede conmigo, es obvio. Los vampiros son más fuertes que yo, pero se desesperan. Y de eso se trata la bendición de los cielos, te da la inteligencia suficiente para acabar con ellos combinando la mente y tu cuerpo.

-De acuerdo….! ¿Papa sabe?

-No, Claro que no. Te lo digo a ti porque Ángela está involucrada en esto y ella eligió decírtelo.

-¿No pensabas decírmelo?

-No. Cuando las personas saben mucho del mundo sobre natural es cuando sufren más bella. Yo no quería que tu vida fuera como la mía al contrario, quería darte todo el privilegio de vivir sin saber lo que pasaba en realidad. Yo quisiera eso. Espero lo entiendas. – miro a mis ojos – Cuando las personas se enteran, viven más en peligro que cuando viven en la ignorancia. Piensa eso antes de molestarte.

Yo tenía que tragar y re tragar todo esto, asimilarlo y pensar. ¿Qué pasaba si yo era una cazadora de vampiros como mis abuelos y mi mama? Podría estar con Garrett?

-Si me están pidiendo disculpas con esas miradas, las disculpo. Pero no por confesarme la verdad, Solo porque tú eres mi madre y tu mi mejor amiga. Ahora, necesito un momento para tragarme toda la información. Pensar…

-Me supuse eso – dijo Ángela – Como quieras, pero me dijiste que me perdonabas bella, no falles. Estaré esperando a que me llames para decirme que ya estas lista y que lo pensaste lo suficiente como para aceptarlo.

-Esto no se acepta Ángela.

-Lo sabemos bella – respondió rene – solo queremos que te sientas bien con nosotras y que estemos sin rencores.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les guste, gracias. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Pasaron dos semanas exactamente, y yo seguía 'asimilando las cosas'. No las quería hacer sufrir, en lo absoluto. Solo que temia que algo saliera de mi boca, de lo que me arrepentiría.

Ellas eran enemigas de Garrett y Garrett de ellas, lo que era una bomba nuclear en mis manos.

Hablando de Garrett, no lo había visto. Sin embargo me llamaba a menudo para saber como estaba, y yo estaba bien. Pero le extrañaba. Quería verlo y sentirlo junto a mi por mucho tiempo.

Lo que sea que teníamos iba andando, bien. Yo por supuesto no le había contado nada sobre lo sucedido con mi amiga y mi madre aunque supuse que el lo sabría luego pero no me pregunto.

Pasaron dos semanas cuando lo volvi a ver y me sentí bien de nuevo, en el instituto exactamente a las siete de la mañana mi teléfono celular sono, al principio pensé que era angela, pero vi su nombre y mi corazón vibro dentro de mi pecho.

-¿Cómo estas Bella? – pregunto Garrett desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Bien. – respondi sonriente y no lo niego un poco desesperada. - ¿Dónde estas?

-Justo detrás de ti.

Voltee a buscarle con la mirada un poco desesperada y lo vi allí plantado con una sonrisa resplandeciente y maravillosa. Mi corazón estuvo apunto de salirse de mi pecho como en las caricaturas, y el quizá lo escucho porque su sonrisa se amplio mucho mas.

Me acerque a el a grandes pasos y el me abrazo contra su pecho.

-¿Lista para un paseo? – dejo un beso corto pero no menos atractivo en mis labios.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Eso es una sorpresa. – mire mi auto a la distancia.

-¿Qué pasara con mi auto?

-¿Cuándo entenderas lo que puedo hacer? – pregunto besando mi frente.

-No me acostumbro aun, es extraño…

El me tomo de la mano y me guio a su auto con mucha seguridad.

Cuando salimos del estacionamiento no pude dejar de pasar por mi mente a donde me llevaría. Garrett era sincero pero misterioso lo que hacia las cosas interesantes pero me asustaba a veces lo muy cerrado que podría ser.

-Venga. – hable después de un momento. - ¿A dónde me llevas?

No me miro, miraba el camino.

-Te llevo a conocer mi humilde morada. – volteo a verme y me sonrio.

-¿Vives con alguien mas? – Temi por su respuesta.

-¿Estas preocupada porque tenga una clase de esposa e hijos vampirillos?

Solto una carcajada, yo no pude seguirle. - ¿Celosa?

-¡Claro que no! – chille.

-Te conozco Bella, no me engañas. –extendio una mano y toco mi mejilla.

Me quede en silencio un rato nos detuvimos en un semáforo me hizo juntarme mas a el y dejo un beso casto en mis labios.

-¿Me extrañaste bella? Teniamos una semana sin vernos…

-Si. – susurre.- Bastante, me sentía un poco sola.

-No lo estabas para nada. – volvió a besarme y arranco el auto. – Estuve vigilándote igual, todo el tiempo.

-¿en serio? – pregunte con sorpresa. - ¿Por qué no te acercaste?

-Los vampiros se están acercando un poco a ti, no quería mantenerte fuera de mi radar pero tampoco dentro; preferí verte desde afuera.

-¿vampiros cerca? – me asuste y me pegue más a su lado. Mirando a los lados el acaricio mi cabello para seguir conduciendo.

-Como te dije, no te dejare fuera de mi radar.

-Te lo agradecería, creo que eres el único vampiro que me agrada.

-¿has conocido más vampiros? – pregunto re celoso.

-No, pero imagino que es así, ya que tú me quieres y bueno….

El me beso suave llenándome de tranquilidad, por un momento me hizo suspirar.

-Yo te amo a ti bella.

-Para no dormir por cuidarme, creo que si me amas.

-Los vampiros no dormimos. – dijo – aunque lo que acabas de decir es verdad, yo no tengo la necesidad de dormir. No siento sueño.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, tengo que enseñarte muchas cosas. – respondió.

Siguió manejando hasta que llegamos a un sitio poco poblado, las casas eran separadas. El se estaciono en una que era mas una cabaña que una casa, pero se veía calientita y comoda.

-¿Aquí vives? – lo mire

-Vivo en muchos lugares, pero sí. Aquí estoy ahorita.

-No parece casa para un vampiro solitario.

-No será para un vampiro solitario si aceptas vivir conmigo siempre. – me guiño un ojo. Se bajo del auto y abrió la puerta de la parte del copiloto y me ayudo a bajarme, después de un instante el me invito a pasar cuando abrió la puerta, su pequeña cabaña por dentro era cálida, muy cálida. Y hermosa. Tenía muebles de cuero negro, una chimenea de donde salía el cálido fuego que abrazaba la cabaña.

-Muy bonita. – dije maravillada.

-Es tuya si quieres – se acercó y me beso. – cuando quieras.

-No, yo tengo mi propia casa – reproche – no necesito una más, si no la quieres regálaselas a los sin techo.

-Que mal, y yo ya había puesto una copia de la llave en tu chaqueta.

Busque en mi chaqueta y efectivamente, había algo de metal en forma de llave dentro de uno de sus bolcillos.

-¡No juegues! – lo mire con desaprobación.

-No juego bella, este puede ser nuestro escondite. Nadie lo conoce, nadie visita por aquí. Aunque a mis enemigos les gustaría hacerlo, tienen que recorrer mucho camino, y mi sentido de la búsqueda me da un punto a favor. Los siento cuando están cerca. Y los desvió del camino.

-¿Los desvías?

-Si, ¿has escuchado de las patadas voladoras? – yo reí – Eso hago. Pateo voladoramente.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – lo mire sonriente. No me había dado cuenta, pero cuando estaba junto a él todo era felicidad. No los primeros días, es obvio. Los primeros días junto a el me daban miedo.. pero ahora, conocía más su humor. Y empezaba a quererle hasta tal punto, que me sentía más que feliz cerca de su presencia.

-Lo digo muy en serio.

Me beso la frente y se quedo viéndome un rato.

-Garrett, dime la verdad. ¿Por qué me has traido?

-Quiero que conozcas mas partes de mi ser, esta cabaña es parte de mi. Te quiero, siempre. Y ya confias un poco en mi lo que es un buen momento para hablarte un poco de mi.

-Confio en ti, pero es de lo mas extraño…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Los chicos normalmente no te muestran sus habitaciones al principio de la relación.

-Yo no soy solo un chico, soy un anciano se algunas cosas, también se ser un caballero y comportarme como tal, he aprendido mucho de las mujeres durante el tiempo.

-Los vampiros son mas pensantes.

-Años y años de experiencia.

El me beso suavemente y yo le devolví el beso.. se acomodó en el sofá y yo me recosté en su pecho mientras lo besaba.. Sus labios eran dulces pero su agarre era notablemente lleno de deseo.

Yo enrede mis manos en su pelo y lo acerque más a mí, el empezó a desabrochar mi camisa; yo me paralice, esto no era un sueño. Tenía que detenerme.

-Espera – susurre respirando rápidamente.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-Si, nunca he hecho esto.. así que…

-Entiendo. – suspiro – quiero hacerlo bella, pero no te obligare.

Lo pensé un instante, y no debía dejar esto para otro momento cuando mi futuro era incierto, y quería intentar algo por si moria el dia de mañana.

Me rei de mi propia estupidez.

Yo volví a tomar su cabello entre mis dedos y lo bese de nuevo, tan profundo que quemaba cada poro de mi ser.

-No sé – dije entre besos – no se que hago aquí, contigo, con mi vida… supongo que esto esta relacionado con mis sentimientos hacia ti.

-¿Me quieres?

-Eso creo.

-Eso es música para mis oídos.. – volvió a besarme con suavidad y deseo – no espero más de ti, que me quieras y que algún dia puedas ser mia, y que aun quieras vivir conmigo siempre. Te haría muy feliz.

-No puedo dejar todo así. Sin más Garrett.

-Si yo pude tú podrás.

-¿Te mencione que tú me dijiste que mi madre era cazadora de vampiros? Ella me mataría si supiera que me he convertido en objeto de su profesión.

-Nos iremos lejos por eso no hay ningún problema.

-No quiero dejarlos… - tome su camisa y la enrolle en mi dedo – ellos son mi familia.

-Y yo tu futuro.. nunca te obligare a nada, tú decides. Estaré siempre esperando a que vengas conmigo.

Asentí.

-Ahora calla, deja de pensar demasiado.

mordí la parte baja de su oreja y el gimió de sorpresa.

-Eso estuvo bien, bella.

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero me sentía bien con él, segura. Me llene de pasión y le seguí este hermoso juego.

…..

Desperté envuelta en una liza sabana y estaba apoyada en alguien.

Abrí los ojos y mire a todos lados, el me observaba.

-Eres tan hermosa cuando duermes – susurro.

Sonreí.. Intente moverme pero dolía. Las piernas me dolían, pero ese dolor era el dolor de la satisfacción. Me supuse que ese era el dolor de la primera vez, era el dolor del recordatorio que yo había entregado más que mi virginidad a un vampiro. A Garrett.

Me apegue más a su pecho y suspire cansada. - ¿Detuviste el tiempo?

-Claro que sí. – sonrió – sabía que preguntarías eso.

-Gracias, aun no quiero irme. – susurre.

-Tampoco quiero que te vallas.

Beso mi frente siguió mirándome, mientras yo reposaba en su pecho.

-Eso fue genial – dije. Feliz recordando como el besaba cada pequeña parte de mi piel. Un calor subió a mis mejillas.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, es tan… sexy.

-No soy sexy – nunca lo había sido, siempre había sido lo contrario. Y los chicos me lo demostraban a diario.

-¿Quién lo dice? Tú? – me dijo – ni te atrevas a mencionarlo de nuevo, porque para ser humana eres bastante sexy, ¿Sexy? Eres lo más hermoso mujer! Y ya entiendo porque mis sentimientos hacia ti.

-No me digas, ahora soy la Madonna joven.

-Debo admitirlo, madona está bien sexy para su edad. – rio – pero no se trata de eso bella. Es como tú eres, la forma en que me miras, la forma en como me besas, en cómo me tocas. Eso es ser sexy; si ningún chico lo ha notado es mejor, así te tengo solo para mí.

-Ya creo que me tienes en tus manos, si no. No estuviese aquí ahora mismo desnuda recostada en tu pecho. – dije plantando un beso suave en su boca – además, mi virginidad valía mucho para mí. Y te la entregue a ti.

-Y que agradecido estoy con la vida. ¿sabes el auto control que estoy teniendo ahorita para dejarte tranquila y no hacerte nada?

-Eres un vampiro, se supone que tú no te cansas. No te olvides que soy una humana, no me mal interpretes me encanto estar contigo – recordé cuando él estaba dentro de mí y yo gemía de placer, borre ese pensamiento y seguí hablando – pero mis piernas me duelen estoy cansada y solo quiero estar así contigo.

-De acuerdo – Asintió.

-Puedo preguntar cosas sobre los vampiros? – pregunte pensativa.

-Claro, pequeña curiosa.

-Veo que sales en el día, acá no hace mucho sol es claro. Pero ¿No te preocupa quemarte con el poco que hace? Según los vampiros se queman.

-Eso es solo un mito bella – respondió – los vampiros no se queman, brillamos a la luz del sol.

¿Brillaban?, en serio?

-¿Brillan?

-Así es. Es raro, cuando no lo has visto. Las personas siempre se han dejado llevar por los mitos, si la persona que creo el mito de que el vampiro no podía caminar bajo la luz del sol fuese descrito a los vampiros como lindos ponnys rosas que mataban humanos, nadie vería a los vampiros como tal, los verían como tiernos ponnys rosas.

-Tu pareces un ponny – reí

-Puedo ser lo que tu quieras –toco mis labios.

-Quiero que seas tu.

-Ya tuviste suficiente de preguntas?

-No, de que vives? - pregunte aún más curiosa.

-Soy tramposo, por eso tengo enemigos.

-En qué sentido eres tramposo?

-En todos los sentidos, hago malas jugadas. Hago multimillonarias apuestas con los jugadores de póker para saber las cartas que tienen solo uso mi don, paralizo el tiempo por un momento. Reviso sus cartas y sus opciones desaparezco mi don y gano todo lo que apostaron. – miro mis ojos – esta cabaña la gane en un juego. El BMW lo gane en un juego igual. Tengo casas en muchos países, que las he ganado en juegos.

Yo lo mire sorprendida. ¿Ese era su 'trabajo'.?

-Tus enemigos son humanos?

-Hay de los dos tipos, tengo humanos y vampiros. Hasta hombres lobo; pero tengo tiempo que no veo uno merodeando cerca, humanos me han perseguido con armas y he bebido su sangre en pocas ocasiones, a la mayoría los mando a enviarle un mensaje a quien lo mando a matarme. Y los vampiros son… diferentes, tenemos la misma agilidad mediante la pelea, pero mi don es un punto muy grande a favor. – sonrió.

-No me gusta que bebas humanos, me da terror.

-Es mi naturaleza bella. ¿Por qué tendría que darte terror? – beso mi frente – si te quisiera matar ya lo fuese hecho, pero no quiero. Solo quiero tenerte a mi lado por mucho tiempo.

-Otra cosa – dije - ¿Cómo funciona tu don exactamente?

-No lo sé – respondió – cuando me hice vampiro no lo sabía, hasta que un viejo amigo vampiro llamado Eleazar que tenía el don de saber que dones tenían los demás vampiros, y hasta un humano; me lo dijo. Yo solo decido en que momento parar el tiempo y con quien quiero pararlo. Si yo decido pararlo ahorita mismo, y moverme solo yo. Tú te quedaras parada en el tiempo y yo me moveré solo. Al parecer nadie se da cuenta de cambios; creo que es efectivo.

-Exacto, ¿Por qué eres tan inteligente? – saco la lengua – aunque me gusta mi vida es claro que está llena de peligros. Por eso no pueden vernos juntos, por más que quisiera salir a la calle tomado de la mano contigo no puedo. Por el simple hecho de ponerte en peligro. Si quieres hablar de mí que no sea con mi nombre, que sea con otro. El que prefieras, los vampiros sospechan y por eso están más cerca de ti de lo que quisiera y cuando no te veo por días es porque estoy eliminando algunos vampiros que quieren robarse a mi chica. – sonrió con picardía.

Había algo de esto que me sonaba totalmente familiar. ¿El sueño? Que había tenido hace días con Garrett?

-Si, mi sueño no era exacto a esto. Pero era muy parecido, y Garrett me había dicho casi lo mismo en aquel lugar perdido de mi cabeza.

-Ujum, tu chica – dije.

-Acéptalo, te viene bien el nombre de 'la chica de Garrett.

-Claro que si campeón – levante mi pulgar graciosamente.

-Dañas mis sentimientos – sonrió colocándose una mano en el corazón.

-Ven aquí niño llorón. – lo bese suavemente pero el me devolvió el beso con gran sensualidad y lentitud.

Ya estábamos desnudos, ya no hacía falta quitarse la ropa para sentir nuestros cuerpos chocando de nuevo y hundirnos en el placer.

Pase toda la tarde, o pensaba yo que era toda la tarde con Garrett haciendo el amor.. aunque el intentaba no moverse con la rapidez de un vampiro a veces no funcionaba.

Le quería, después de todo le quería y no me arrepentía, esa era la mejor parte.

Me dejo en el instituto y poso un largo beso en mi boca. Me dolían mis partes, pero era soportable, sentía aquella sensación de cosquillas en la panza.

¡Eso era enamoramiento!

¿Y si lo era qué? Digo, también tenía derechos. Aunque amar a un vampiro enemigo natural de mi madre y mi mejor amiga no eran una de mis mejores opciones ni era el mejor partido para llevar a casa. ¿Pero qué? El tenía un gran don, un don suficiente para pasar 24 o más horas a su lado y ¡nadie se daría cuenta!

-¿Te veo luego? .- pregunte respirando profundo.

-Cuenta con eso – sonrió. - ¿Sabes el dolor físico que siento por dejarte aquí?

Suspire y lo volví a besar.

-Nos veremos pronto Garrett no lloriquees. – dije.

-Los vampiros no podemos llorar, pero si no fuese así estuviese llorando –

Le pegue juguetonamente en su hombro.

-Tonto..

-Claro que si – dijo – soy tu tonto, todo tuyo. – hizo un puchero tierno y lindo. Lo bese suave

-Te quiero – dije sonrojándome.

-Yo te amo – respondió beso mis labios hasta sentirlos hinchados..

-¿ME dejaras bajar algún día?

-Me lo estoy pensando aun…

-Enserio Garrett no quiero irme, pero tengo que hacerlo. Si sigo haciendo esto dejare que paralices y nunca desaparezcas tu don.

-Eso estaría bien, no conozco los límites de mi don. Pero me gustaría probarlos.

-Nada de eso, tengo que actuar que tengo una vida normal. Que mi novio no es un vampiro.. podemos vernos y durar horas pero no exagerar. – baje del auto.. y el me siguió. Con su velocidad vampírica al lado del copiloto.

-Y si te pido que no lo hagas, en serio. No tienes que hacer nada de eso. Te puedes venir conmigo y nunca tendrás que preocuparte por nada.

-¿Ni por tus enemigos?

-Ni por ellos. Serás fuerte, y yo te protegeré.

-No lo sé Garrett.

-Piénsalo, no digo que me respondas mañana ni en un año… solo piénsalo tengo toda la eternidad para ti. Y solo para ti.

-Me tomo por la cintura y me beso tan suave, pero excitante que mi piel se erizo. Y los pensamientos de esta tarde no ayudaban mucho.

-De acuerdo. – respondí al fin – lo pensare, pero no será ahora que te lo diga si?

El me sostuvo en brazos.

-Te amo isabella. – beso de nuevo mis labios – ahora si me voy, te dejo en tus clases.

-¿Nunca fuera de tu radar?

-Exacto – subió al auto – nunca fuera de mi radar.

Sonreí ante la idea de que Garrett fuera mi hombre perfecto, el me protegía, me respetaba y por sobre todas las cosas me quería.

Yo era su bella, y el mi Garrett.

* * *

><p>Espero les guste!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando Garrett se marcho a no-se-donde, mire el reloj inmediatamente. Eran las 7:30am la misma hora cuando el me llevo con el, cada vez me convencia lo mágico que podría ser el y esa cosa que hace con las manecillas del reloj, que se detienen cuando el asi lo hace.

¿Cómo? No tenia ni idea.

Y era extraño, si me convirtiera en eso que es el mi don seria torpeza absoluta.

Era lo mejor pasar tiempo con el que en realidad no era tiempo si no mas bien… no se como demonios explicar todo lo que tiempo no existía para el, el mismo lo exterminaba y lo hacia desaparecer.

Pero lo que sentíamos y hacíamos mientras si existía, y era real. Mis piernas eran el recordatorio, me dolían un poco, pero era el dolor mas satisfactorio de todos lo que era bueno, porque aunque el no me hubiera marcado como perro faldero(Lo que era maravilloso) yo sentía que era suya y que me había entregado hoy. Me había entregado a el, solo a el.

El tiempo restante de este típico dia tenia que concentrarme mas, las cosas se pondrían difíciles si me llegasen a descubrir en algo con Garrett.

Suspire y entre al instituto, hoy me tocaba ver clases con angela. Al entrar al salón de clases pensé y espere encontrármela allí, pero para mi grata sorpresa ella no estaba, y era extraño. Ella no faltaba a clases.

Anote lo que tenia que anotar, hable lo que pude hablar y aunque no estaba muy al pendiente de las cosas que decían los profesores respondia cuando tenia que hacerlo, y eso significaba que mi conciencia no estaba consumida aun por el

- ¿Por qué no has asistido? – Me subi al auto y llame a angela. Estaba preocupada por ella, algo pasaba.

- tenia asuntos pendientes bells. – dijo desde el otro lado del teléfono. - ¿Me estas llamando?, quiero decir, ¿Te preocupas por mi?

- No, solo estoy siendo malvada contigo y te estoy tomando el pelo para después insultarte a morir y no hablarte mas. – solte. - ¡Claro que si! Necesitaba a mi amiga, y no aparecias me preocupe demasiado.

- Vale, esto es extraño.

Suspire.

- Siempre hemos sido amigas, pero es un tanto complicado asimilar las cosas, ¿Sabes? Que de pronto aparezcan cosas sobre lo natural en tu vida es de lo mas complicado. – dije. - ¿Podemos vernos?

- Llego en tu casa en treinta minutos.

- Estoy yendo allí. Voy saliendo del instituto. ¿Correras como lobo?

- Usare mis veloces piernas humanoides esta vez. – sonreí. – Nos vemos entonces, bella.

Cuando comencé a manejar me di cuenta de muchas cosas. En el camino a casa había una larga fila de autos que andaba muy lentamente. Comencé a hacerme teorías, un choque, un animal muerto o un humano muerto.

Cuando llegue al centro de todo, el suceso; pude ver un cabello rubio en la carretera, era un crio con la garganta desgarrada y desfigurada.

Me atragante y casi choco con el auto delante al mio. Mis ojos se humedecieron completamente, Esto sin duda era obra de vampiros.

¿Seria Garrett?

Segui mi curso aunque esto no se me olvidara tan fácil, y pensé. ¿Qué pasaría si Garrett se olvidara de mantener el cuidado suficiente y mordiera a alguno de los que yo quería?

Mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos cuando sonó.

- ¿Estas en casa? - pregunto preocupado.

- voy en camino, ¿porque Garrett? - El suspiro -¿pasa algo? - pregunte aún más preocupada que él.

- asesinaron a un chico por la vía del instituto a tu casa. Le desgarraron la garganta, me imagino que fue uno de los míos jugando a ser el malo.

- ¿donde estás tú? Estoy asustada Garrett. – al confirmar este sentimiento un escalofrío bajo desde mi nuca hasta mi espalda.

- a tres carros detrás de ti - dijo - ve tranquila, disimula. Estaba un poco confundido si eras tu la del aveo o no. Pero ya me confirmaste, nunca fuera de mi radar bella.

Mire por el retrovisor pero el auto de atrás no me dejaba ver.

- está bien - suspire un poco más tranquila.

- te amo, y créeme no dejare que nadie te haga daño -

- gracias Garrett te quiero - colgué.  
>Mi corazón estaba palpitando demasiado agitado, pero intente tranquilizarme. El no dejaría que alguien me hiciera daño. Cuando llegue a mi casa estacione el auto frente de ella y Garrett en su auto me paso por el lado. Me dio una rápida mirada y una sexy sonrisa. Yo me quede mirándole, pero Ángela estaba a mi lado ya.<p>

- ¿que ves?

- el paisaje - dije abrazándola -¿entramos?

- claro que si - me siguió a casa.

- ¿Que asuntos tenías que hacer? - pregunte mientras me sentaba en el sofá. A esa hora mama no estaba en casa, ella trabajaba en unas tiendas de ropa segura de comisaria. Papa siempre pasaba por ella al salir del trabajo.

- cerca del instituto las sanguijuelas - ¿sanguijuelas? Me pregunte a quien le llamaba ella así. La mire con un poco de confusión - yo le llamo así a los vampiros. Nosotros los lobos además de cuidar de ustedes los humanos investigamos las muertes de los humanos como esa, cuando les desgarran la garganta o cualquier otra parte del cuerpo. Y nos cargamos al vampiro.

- ¿en serio? - pregunte perpleja - ¿hay más hombres lobos por aquí?

- somos toda una gran manada hay como 55 contando a los nuevos, les enseñamos a controlar todo. A manejarse a sí mismos. - de acuerdo. Este no era un buen lugar para vampiros.

- ¿Matan a todos los vampiros que lleguen al pueblo?

- no exactamente, solo a los que molestan. Hay reglas si van a cazar que sea muy lejos de aquí.. Hay un clan. No recuerdo muy bien cómo se llaman, son llamados por nosotros ojos amarillos porque toman sangre animal, no humana. Tenemos un trato, si ellos llegan a beber un humano automáticamente acabaremos con ellos. Ellos se mudaron de forcks hace unos 10 o 11 años, ya estaban mucho tiempo aquí, y ya la gente empezaba a sospechar porque ellos no cambiaban ni envejecían.

Los vampiros podían tomar sangre animal? Tenía que preguntarle a Garrett, sugerírselo.

- ¿Son sus amigos los chicos de ojos amarillos?-

- no exactamente. - respondió - solo que están protegidos por el trato. Solo por eso.

Si Garrett tomaba sangre animal nadie le haría daño o sí?, tenía que pedírselo aunque era tan cabeza hueca que probablemente no accedería.

-Y tu… - me miro Ángela – Ya decidiste hablarme, ¿Sera igual con tu madre?

-No lo sé la verdad – suspire – supongo que sí, aunque me dolió mucho su mentira.

-Lo sé, también pase por eso.. pero ¿Sabes? No deberías dejar que esa mentira te separe de tu madre, la vida es tan corta que no sabemos lo que pueda pasar mañana.

Asentí. La verdad es que, no me gustaba estar molesta con rene. Si le di una oportunidad a Ángela ¿Debería dársela a ella no? Estaba segura que se la daría.

-¿Qué harás mañana? – pregunto.

-Ni idea.. ¿Tienes algo en mente?

-Si, los chicos de la manada irán a la push a pasar el día. Según el reportero del clima hará sol mañana esperamos que sí..

-Pero yo no conozco a nadie Ángela, y ustedes son una manada. Yo no pinto ningún color allí.

-Nadie nació conociendo bella – me sonrió – y les caerás bien; no son mezquinos ni rechazan las amistades, y menos sabiendo que eres mi mejor amiga.

-Mmm – murmure pensativamente – hablare con mama cuando llegue, y le mencionare lo de ir contigo a la playa depende de lo que me diga será la respuesta.

-De seguro es un sí, tu madre me ama.

-Sí, creo que te quiere más que a mí. – sonreí – eres su hija segunda perdida.

-Lo creo nena, lo creo – Dijo levantándose del sofá – pasare por ti después de clases. Y si te dicen que no ábrete a la aventura y escápate.

-No. – respondí frunciendo el ceño – no soy nada aventurera, y prefiero llevar la relación que tengo con mis padres en paz. Así que… te llamo depende de cual sea su veredicto.

-De acuerdo – me tomo de la mano jalándome hacia su cuerpo – venga bella, tengo hambre… ¿Habrá algo para hacer?

-Qué raro.. que tu tengas hambre..

Ella sobo su barriga y rio, yo la seguí.

Pasamos la tarde hablando de lo que nos había pasado a las dos, era obvio de todo menos de Garrett sin embargo ella lo presentía según tenía un brillo especial que toda enamorada tenia plantado en sus ojos. Sin duda alguna ella lo tenía.

Pregunte por ben y al mismo tiempo se me ocurrió preguntarle si él era un hombre lobo como ella. Ella me dijo que si, que ella lo conoció porque estaban en la manada los dos.

Ya veía porque estaban tan enamorados…

Nos divertimos, hablamos como nunca, me desahogue. Tenía tiempo que no lo hacía; pasaba el tiempo esencial con Garrett pero a él no podía contarle las cosas que le contaba a Ángela después de todo ella era mi mejor amiga y Garrett un chico más, o eso quería pensar yo.

Pasamos la tarde juntas hasta que su teléfono sonó, ella respondió algunas preguntas que yo no tenía idea de que se trataban no le encontraba sentido a las respuestas así que no sabía de nada.

-Tengo que irme – beso mi mejilla.

-¿Qué pasa Ángela? - Ella me miro suplicante, esa mirada yo la conocía.. era su típica mirada de 'no preguntes, no quiero responder'. – Dímelo, no hay problemas. Yo me acostumbro rápido.

-Han matado a otro chico vía el instituto. – respiro profundo – solo que tenía mucho menos más edad que el de esta mañana.

-Yo la mire shockeada..

-Oh…

No paso hasta un minuto después que ella volvió a hablar.

-Estas sola en casa, preferiría que te fueras conmigo. – dijo – esto está algo cerca del lugar de la muerte. Y no me gusta… para nada.

-No te preocupes Ángela. – pensaba llamar a Garrett papa y mama no llegaban hasta 4 horas más tarde – tengo la daga de mama.

-Pero no sabes cómo usarla. – respondió – me aterra dejarte aquí sola bella. No me gustan para nada como están las cosas.

-Apuñalo al corazón.- respondí rápidamente – no quiero ser una carga para ti. ve, y regresa tan pronto termines.

Ella se lo pensó unos largos minutos pero al final asintió.

-Mantén la estaca cerca bella – advirtió – muy, pero muy cerca. Se están acercando a estos lugares, y no me gustaría que tu ni nadie de esta casa saliera herida.

-Tranquila Ángela. Ve y regresa. Es todo.

-Ojala y fuese tan fácil, yo puedo llamarlos y decirles que no iré.

-No lo hagas. ¿Es tu deber de lobo no? Asúmelo. No me pasara nada. En serio..

Ella me abrazo fuerte y beso mi frente.

-Estaré tan rápido aquí como pueda, ya sabes qué hacer con la estaca.

La estaca estaba en el mostrador de la cocina, ella fue y la tomo.

Peleo sola, supuse que me mostraba como apuñalar a un vampiro… y hundió la estaca en el aire.

-Está bien, entiendo. Ahora ve chica lobo… yo estaré bien.

-Mas te vale – sacudió mi cabello – y más les vale a esos vampiros que no se acerquen a hacerte daño.

Salió por la puerta trasera corriendo a velocidad realmente inhumana. Espere unos cortos minutos para que se alejara y saque mi teléfono de mi bolsillo.

-¿Dónde estás? – pregunte apenas contesto.

-En casa.. ¿Pasa algo? – respondió preocupado.

-¿Puedes venir? Han matado a otro chico por el mismo lugar estoy sola y tengo miedo..

-Claro que si bella. – dijo – en 5 minutos estoy allí.

Colgué el teléfono y me senté en el sofá, esperando a que Garrett llegara.

Tome la daga y la mantuve cerca de mi cuerpo hasta que la puerta sonó.

La guarde en mis bolcillos.

-Bella Abre. – La voz de Garrett estaba del otro lado. Guarde la estaca debajo del sofá y fui a abrirle.

Y allí estaba el, a pesar de que lo había visto hace unas horas parecía que no lo había visto desde hace mucho tiempo. El entro tomándome por la cintura y besándome apasionadamente.

-Eh – lo detuve – tengo vecinos…

-No me regañes ángel.

Yo sonreí y cuando estábamos ya dentro lo bese tan suave que dolía. Quería tomarlo y llevarlo a mi cuarto. Pero había cosas más importantes. Nos tumbamos en el sofá, yo encima de él. Pero decidí parar. Con todo el dolor del mundo, pero lo hice.

El me miro algo confundido.

-¿Ya no te gustan mis besos?

-No tonto – dije – no es eso, es que quería preguntarte cosas.

-Estoy esperando que me preguntes – beso mi frente.

-¿Conoces a estos chicos que están matando humanos?

-Si – dijo abrazándome – les hable, que no se acercaran pero son nómadas, no tienen una autoridad a quien seguir. Entonces no me hicieron caso. aunque me aseguraron que no tienen intenciones de matar a nadie por aquí por esta calle. Buscan a alguien más bella, pero no sé a quién. tiene que ser un vampiro del cual son enemigos. Le están dando la señal para que aparezca sino habrá masacre. pero al vampiro al parecer le importa un pepino.

-Ósea que pueden acercarse?, pueden hacerme daño a mi o a mis padres?

-No… yo les advertí. Si dañaban a alguien que yo conocía iban a pagar bien caro todo. Y ellos saben que yo no digo las cosas en vano. Soy nómada como ellos, por eso los entiendo perfectamente. Aunque mi don es efectivo una de esos vampiros tiene un don aún más efectivo. posee la capacidad de quemarte mentalmente, producirte tanto dolor que podías morir. Los vampiros no, es obvio somos inmortales, pero a los humanos sí.

Yo lo mire asustada, y me pegue en su pecho..

-No te asustes bella, yo estoy aquí. Tu amiga está aquí.. tu madre está aquí.

-¿Qué tienen que ver ellas?

-Ángela es el guardián de los humanos al igual que tu madre, ellas y yo haríamos todo lo que fuese para mantenerte a salvo. – me beso. – ya terminaste con las preguntas? Porque en estos momentos estoy antojado de tu cuerpo. – levanto sensualmente su ceja derecha.

-Otra cosa más – le dije - ¿Por qué en vez de matar humanos no bebes sangre animal?

El rompió en carcajadas y luego se puso serio.. Como si esto fuese un juego y a la vez no.

-Mi amigo Eleazar – respondió – el que me informo sobre mi don toma sangre animal, a mí me gusta probar todo, mi eternidad se ha basado en probar todo tipo de dolor, deseo y emociones. Intente tomarla una semana.. pero al ver un humano mi garganta quemaba, no lo podía soportar. Su hija adoptiva me ayudaba, pero no pude. Así que tomo la dieta humana porque, es estúpido evadir mi naturaleza y la sangre humana es mejor..

Yo le mire perpleja.

-¿Qué? – pregunto – tú hiciste una pregunta y yo te la respondí. ¿No era eso lo que querías?

-Sueles ser un poco rudo.. –suspire- además, solo te lo decía para que no tuvieras problemas con los lobos.

-¿Qué? No, yo no le temo a los lobos. Nunca les he temido.

Asentí..

-Vale – solo logre decir. Mire mis zapatos por unos largos segundos hasta que el tomo mi mentón y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-No intentes cambiarme. – dijo firmemente pero con dulzura – este es el Garrett real, no crees uno imaginario. Si me vas a querer que sea porque quieres a este Garrett, no porque quieres a otro y piensas cambiarme.

-No quiero hacerlo, créeme – respondí – solo lo sugerí. ¿Qué más da si no sirvió? Intentaste cambiar por tu amigo Eleazar y su hija adoptiva y no puedes intentarlo por mí?

-¿Estas celosa?

-No.

-Pequeña mentirosa – susurro en mi oído. – se cuándo lo estás-

Yo me recosté en su pecho intentando no mirarlo, hasta ahora no sabía que era sentir celos, y se sentía bien no sentirlos.

Era un sentimiento molesto y egoísta. Yo no quería sentirlo.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando el no sé qué fue lo que hizo. Pero se colocó en mi altura y me beso.

-Yo te quiero bella – dijo entre besos – pero no quiero que intentes cambiarme, si vas a quererme querrás al Garrett real.

-No quise cambiarte – en realidad si quería. ¿Pero que más daba?. Me separe de el y lo mire a los ojos.

-Ya sé lo que pasa. – tomo mis manos – temes que un día nos veamos yo no halla cazado y te haga daño.

Yo sin quererlo asentí. ¿Qué te pasa bella?

-Lo sabía – índico – es normal, pero eso déjamelo a mí. No pondré un pie cerca de ti el día que me sienta hambriento de sangre.. es una promesa.

-Lo siento por pensar así de ti Garrett. – deje un corto beso en su hermosa y sabrosa boca – de verdad lo siento.

-Hay.. – me susurro - ¿Por qué te disculpas?, no tiene sentido bella. Eres humana, es obvio que le temas a un ser como yo. Tienes la necesidad de cuidarte de mí, y lo comprendo perfectamente. Pero si cuando hice el amor contigo no te hice daño no te lo hare ahora.

-¿Prometes también nunca matar a alguien que yo conozca?

-No cazo cerca de acá bella, cazo fuera del pueblo por eso mismo, por miedo a cazar a alguien que tu conozcas.

-Lo siento.. de nuevo – me queje – te quiero, y me preocupo.. pero lo siento por desconfiar.

-Nada de qué preocuparse. ¿ya terminaste con las preguntas?

-Sí. – lo bese.

-De acuerdo. hora de la acción. – beso mi boca con tal sensualidad que los bellos de mi nuca se erizaron con su toque. Unas llaves sobre la puerta me hicieron ponerme rígida y Garrett susurro a mi oído:

-Estaré en tu habitación, nada de que temer es un humano. Puede que sea tu madre. – beso mi mejilla y salió casi volando a mi cuarto.

Yo como pude respire muy profundo intentando arreglar mi rápida respiración, me acomode en el sofá esperando a que alguien entrara.

-Bella? – pregunto rene mirándome sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte.

-¿Qué tienes? Estas sudada.

-Es que me quede dormida en el sofá, me asusté mucho cuando llegaste. Ángela me dijo que iría a arreglar unos asuntos. Pues habían matado a otro humano vía al instituto entonces me dio miedo quedarme acá sola, pero así me quede dormida hasta ahorita.

Ella suspiro.

-Si bella, han desgarrado la garganta de ese pobre chico.. – respondió sentándose en el sofá.

-¿Podemos hablar de esto después? – pregunte haciéndome la soñolienta.

-Claro, imagino que tienes mucho sueño..

-Sí. – respondí.

-De acuerdo, hablamos después. – beso mi frente y yo subí a mi habitación, dando unas pesadas pisadas en los escalones para darle más sabor a mi actuación.

Llegue a mi habitación y tire la puerta para que mama se diera cuenta que yo ya estaba allí. Apunto de 'dormir'.

-Y lo encontré en mi habitación.

Garrett estaba en el piso con los ojos abiertos pero con su mirada perdida en el techo de mi habitación.

Y luego estaba ese otro ser oscuro.

-Isabella swan. – Me sonrió, sus ojos eran rojos como los de Garrett pero su mirada era fría. - ¿Estas con esta bazofia? – No respondí, el se acerco a mi y aspiro mi olor. – Dios eres tan deseable. – sonrió con malicia. – Mi nombre es felix. – toco mi piel. – Felix Salvatore.

-¿Qué quieres? – mi voz consiguió un espacio para salir.

-Quiero torturarlo. – señalo a Garrett. – por todo lo que me ha hecho.

-¿Qué le has hecho? – pregunte asustada. - ¿Por qué esta allí sin moverse?

-Magia. – movió los dedos y de ello salió un liquido verdoso.

-Dios… arréglalo, por favor.

-¿Le amas? – hizo una mueca juguetona. – Eres tierna, pareces un animal domestico llamado gato. – se encogió de hombros. – Me gustan los gatos, y es por ello que hare una excepción a la regla.

No me dio tiempo de preguntar cuando me sentí volando por el aire.

Chille adolorida cuando mi cabeza dio con el cabezal de la cama. El se subió sobre mis rodillas y me miro sonriente, sus dientes brillaron.

-De-li-ci-o-sa.

Le mire a los ojos mientras sacaba mi estaca y le daba muerte.

Vi los resultados, como con un chillido de dolor se disolvía sobre ella, y era extraordinario.

Sentí como se me quemo el corazón y volví a nacer. Garrett se levanto con cuidado y me miro a los ojos.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

Al matarlo has roto el hechizo. – se toco la cabeza. – Dios todo esto es tan confuso. – después de un momento de silencio hablo. – Eres una cazadora de vampiros, bella.

Me calle. Lo mire, y mire el polvillo que se levantaba en mi habitación.

Volví mi mirada al cuchillo que ahora brillaba, y luego mire a Garrett.

-¿No tienes que explicarme como demonios ellos se han acercado tanto a mi mientras tu me decías que no era posible porque has hablado con ellos? – Respire profundo. – No entiendo una mierda, y es mejor que me lo digas ya.

El suspiro con cansancio me miro a los ojos y asintió.

* * *

><p><strong>1.- Me habia tardado en publicar porque no tenia nadita de tiempo. <strong>

**2.- Pregunta de un review: Los cullen si aparecerán, pero antes pasaran una serie de sucesos. Pero si, si aparecerán. También Benjamín y una pequeña niña a la que bella amara mucho. **

**Gracias por leer!**


	8. Chapter 8 Partida

-¿Entonces? – pregunte mientras el me miraba.

- Son muchas cosas, bella.

- Puedes empezar por algo, supongo.

Asintió – mis enemigos cada vez están más cerca, los vampiros con los que he hecho mala jugada antes. Lo que dije en el sofá era mentira. Ellos me están buscando a mí. Y dañaran a toda persona que este conmigo.. Los humanos, inventan armas. Pueden ser capaces de hacerme trisas. Conozco algo que puede incapacitarme de mi don – él se acercaba a mí a paso sigiloso.. – la brujería. Y temo que un día estemos juntos, ellos lleguen yo no pueda detener el tiempo y te hagan daño a ti por estar conmigo. ¿lo entiendes?. Si eres vampiro puedes huir mientras yo muero.

-Jamás dejaría que murieses por mí. – respondí abrazándolo – nunca.

-Yo si moriría por ti, solo por mantenerte a salvo.

-No puedes, simplemente pagarles por todo lo que has hecho? – pregunte.

-No, ellos tienen el suficiente resentimiento para matarme. A los humanos no les temo. A los vampiros sí, porque ellos pueden encontrar la fórmula para incapacitarme de mi don y yo no pueda utilizarlo. Yo se pelear, demonios. Sí que se. Pero, si me vienen muchos a por mí? Ellos sospechan que tú estás conmigo. Porque lo acabas de ver, se están acercando y me están advirtiendo.

-¿Intentaron matarme para advertirte?

-Veras, los humanos para ellos no son nada. Son seres insignificantes, tu muerte seria algo que no les importara.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué debo irme contigo?

Suspiro.

-No quiero perderte.

Me enamore de un vampiro que tenía trillones de personas detrás de él.

Ni yo podía creérmelo.

-Y si solo te vas de aquí por unos años y vuelves después?

El me miro pensativo, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Es imposible que yo te deje desprotegida aquí. Si ellos saben que yo te quiero de la forma que te quiero, me torturaran contigo.

-Pero qué coño les hiciste Garrett? – pregunte – porque te odian tanto?

-Malas jugadas, estafas. Cosas como esas. Y nosotros somos vengativos y resentidos. – sonrió.

-Y yo que pensé que podía estar contigo en cualquier momento feliz.

-Este es un momento feliz, Mira lo que acaba de pasar. Pudiste defenderte pero… ¿Qué tal si vienen muchos contra ti y mueres por mi culpa? – negó con la cabeza y cerro sus ojos.

-Ya este murió, no creo que desde el mas alla les avise.

-Eso no lo sabes, por más que no les digan a nadie. Ellos te vigilan, me vigilan. Vigilan a todos los de este vecindario, créeme esa no será la única muerte que habrá por aquí.

Pensándolo bien, esto estaba difícil.. es una decisión que no se toma de un día para otro, pero con esto me sentía presionada. ¿Qué tal si ellos matan a mis padres por no encontrarme o encontrar a Garrett?

-Y si me convierto.. que diferencia tendría?

-Ellos no podrían matarte, podríamos huir lejos de aquí, escondernos por un largo tiempo. Hasta que las cosas se calmen. Me ayudaras a matar a cada uno de ellos. Y problema resuelto.

-Y si huimos mientras sea humana?

-Tu problema no era irte de casa? Dijiste que no te irías porque tenías familia. ¿No quieres convertirte? Te parece tan repugnante la idea?

Suspire, no quería seguir peleando.

-No lo veas así… tengo miedo – dije – miedo que tu no entiendes.

-Te equivocas, yo tuve el mismo miedo que tu cuando esa maldita vampiro me convirtió aquella vez. Te entiendo perfectamente.

Me junte a el, apretándolo contra mi cuerpo..

-¿Qué consecuencias hay si yo me quedo y tu huyes solo?

-Te buscarían.. y te torturarían hasta que yo apareciera. – respondió.

Más difícil todavía, pero si me convirtiera salvaría mi vida? Y por sobre todo la vida de las personas que conozco?

-Y si me voy contigo lejos y lo pensamos después?

-¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?

-Por ahora, es todo lo que tengo – susurre.

-Ojala no capten tu olor, ojala no nos sigan.

Qué pasaría si yo me fuera con el. ¿Mis padres quedarían a salvo después de todo? Yo no estaría aquí, ellos no tenían por qué acercarse. Por Ángela no tenía que preocuparme, ella sabía cuidarse sola.

-Me iré contigo. – Dije al fin – y después vemos que pasara. ¿Bien?

El acaricio mi cabello.

-Bien – asintió.

Beso mi boca con suavidad, libre de deseo. Con tanto amor.. El solo quería protegerme, y yo quería proteger a mi familia. Eso era todo.

-Entonces – suspire tratando de calmar mi respiración - ¿Cuándo partimos?

-Si quieres mañana mismo. – respondió tocándome la punta de mi nariz.

-Creo que le escribiré una carta a mama a papa y a Ángela. – mire por la ventana.

-No creo que eso este del todo bien, pero no te pediré que no lo hagas. Ya te he impedido muchas cosas, si te impido esto es mucho.

Asentí.

-A qué horas pasas por mí?

-Antes del amanecer. Lleva todo lo necesario. Esta vez usare lentillas.

-¿Enserio? – pregunte sorprendida.

-Si, como llevamos cosas, debemos irnos por avión y muchos se asustarían de mis ojos. – beso suavemente mi mejilla - ¿Qué color te gusta más?

Estábamos relativamente cerca. El movía un dedo y me tocaba alguna parte de mi cuerpo, yo no sentía pena ya el conocía mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

-El color que gustes. – respondí, estaba ideando la manera de escribir las palabras correctas en la carta.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto suplicante.

-Ahorita pasan muchas cosas Garrett, esa es una pregunta fuera de lugar.

-Pero tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Sí, no sé qué escribirles exactamente a mis padres. ¿Qué tal si jamás los vuelvo a ver? ¡Que será de ellos!

-Preocúpate más por ti, y luego por los demás – beso mi frente.

-Mira quien lo dice; el que moriría por salvarme la vida. – reproche.

-He vivido muchos años bella. Se lo que es el sacrificio. Yo deje a mi madre, a mi familia. – dijo – no es fácil, pero es mejor mantenerte alejado de ellos que cerca y que todos corran peligro.

-Te amo – esta palabra salió involuntariamente, pero la sentía en realidad. Yo lo amaba!

El roso mis labios con un corto beso.. – no es el mejor lugar para prenderme – dijo – así que paso por ti al amanecer? Si no estás lista llámame, yo vendré cuando lo estés!

-Te quiero. – le dije, besándolo su boca se abrió paso con mi lengua. Mi piel se erizo, era un sentimiento del cual ya estábamos acostumbrados a sentir. Tome su cabello entre mis manos y lo pegue más a mí. – no quiero perderte.

El me tomo por la cintura y yo me entornille en su cuerpo, con mis piernas abiertas en él.

-Me encanta cuando me demuestras lo que me quieres – me presiono contra la pared. – y estoy agradecido más aun, que decidas irte conmigo. Así sea por los problemas que tengamos. Vivirás conmigo..

El me apretó contra su miembro. Y yo no pude reprimir el gemido.

-No hagas eso, mama esta abajo – reí.

-¿Quieres ir a la cabaña?, allá estamos fuera de todo peligro. – su mano bajaba y subía por mi espalda.

No, quiero decir sí. Lo que pasa es que quiero pasar este último momento con mama. Necesito hablar con ella.

El asintió y me beso.

-Entonces llámame cuando estés lista.

-De acuerdo.. – el me bajo pero me tomo por la cintura.

-Te amo – beso mi frente.

-Se separó de mí, abrió la ventana y salió por ella.

**LA CARTA.**

**Tome una hoja de papel blanco que había en el escritorio de mi pequeño cuarto y un bolígrafo de color rojo que me había regalado papa un día que llego del trabajo.**

**Mire la hoja vacía por un largo tiempo, no sabía que escribir en ella.**

**Espero que entiendas, que hago esto porque te amo. A ti y a papa, me voy de casa. Estaré bien lo juro. Cuando todo se halla calmado volveré; yo no soy la de los problemas, pero estoy prácticamente en ellos. Y si no me voy ustedes pagaran por mi culpa y ese no es un precio que yo quiero pagar. Ustedes son mi vida. Y no sería nada de mi a ustedes les pasara algo por mí.**

**Te perdono mama, porque te amo y me diste la vida, porque me enseñaste a amar a los demás y dejar ser amada, unas cuantas mentiras no iban a dañar jamás nuestra relación. Pero mi orgullo no me dejaba hacer nada al respecto; cuando este bien ubicada os llamare. Saluda a papa de mi parte cuando llegue del trabajo, dile que nunca me gusto su bigote pero que todo lo demás en el queda exactamente perfecto. Son los mejores padres del mundo, y por favor. No me busquen si me voy es porque tengo la necesidad de desaparecer de forck's, la verdad no quiero irme.**

**Pronto nos veremos de nuevo.**

**Los amo padres. Besos;**

**Isabella. ***

Si darme cuenta una lágrima bajaba por mi mejilla. Ya quería terminar con esto de una buena vez.

Deje la carta puesta en mi escritorio esperando a que la leyeran algún día.

Metí la ropa que pude en la maleta solo lo más importante y cómodo que encontré. Y llame a Garrett.

-¿Lista? – pregunto en tono preocupado.

-Lista – toque mi nariz respirando por ella.

-Paso por ti en dos minutos – dijo – me veo sexy con lentillas.

Aunque no estaba de ánimos admitía que Garrett siempre me hacía sentir bien con sus historias y chistes.

-Te espero…

Colgué. No tenía ni idea de por dónde íbamos a bajar. Pero no importaba si me iba ya no había vuelta atrás.

En realidad ya no la había. Si me quedaba rene y Charlie estarían destinados a morir conmigo, en cambio lejos si moría, moría yo sola. Sin nadie más.

Unas manos se enrollaron en mi cintura mientras yo terminaba de meter mis cosas personales en el maletín.

Garrett beso mi mejilla.

-¿Todo listo? – voltee a ver, y tenía unas lentillas de color azul mar. ¡Se veía más que hermoso! Parpadee varias veces sonriendo.

-Te ves hermoso. – susurre.

-Lo sé, con cualquier color me veo sexy.

Sonreí mientras él tomaba mi maletín y dejaba un corto beso en mis labios.. Salto por la ventana y cayo sigilosamente cómodo sobre el suelo.

Allí estaba su auto rojo varado.. Esperándome. El volvió a brincar a mi ventana, a fuerza vampírica me tomo. Me cargo en sus brazos y brinco conmigo encima tapándome la boca.

-Estás loco – grite asustada y asombrada

-Sshh – se colocó un dedo en su boca – no grites.

Asentí.

-Entre al auto extrañada. ¿Si ya todos sus enemigos conocían este auto porque seguía en él?

-Iremos en auto? – pregunte curiosa.

-No reina – respondió – lo dejaremos en el aeropuerto o cerca.

-¿A dónde iremos? – pregunte.

-Lejos. – miro mis ojos - ¿Preparada?

Sin pensarlo más asentí mientras me pegue a su asiento y lo tomaba del brazo.

-No tengas miedo – beso mi frente – estoy aquí para protegerte. Nada te pasara ahora.

Yo asentí, pero aún no estaba segura.

* * *

><p>Espero les guste.<p>

G.


	9. Casa

Llegamos al aeropuerto una hora o menos después de salir de casa. Todas las chicas miraban a mi Garrett y esto me ponía celosa.

-¿tienen que mirarte así? – pregunte.

-Si quieres me quito las lentillas para que dejen de hacerlo y se aterroricen – rio tomándome la mano y apretándola fuerte.

-¿Lo harías?

-Claro que si.

Aunque quería que lo hiciera era mejor que no.

Subimos a un avión que tenía destino a Australia.

-¿Tienes una casa en Australia? – lo mire perpleja.

-Si, lo que sucede es que en Australia hace sol normalmente. Y yo no puedo estar fuera tomando sol.. si los vampiros nos siguen este será el último lugar al cual vendrán.

Nos sentamos en nuestros puestos y mi cabeza estaba sobre su pecho.. una chica a la izquierda de nosotros miraba a Garrett con deseo.

Yo tome a Garrett por el cuello y lo bese sintiendo el doble en deseo. ¡El es mi hombre perra!

Pensé mientras lo besaba.

-Hey.. – dijo entre besos - ¿Esto es necesario celosita?

-Si esa chica te sigue mirando así, le arrancare la cabeza y tu sigues. – cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho e hice un gesto de molestia.

-Ella me mira así, porque ve a un ser extremada mente extraño bella. Y no por ser guapo.

-Tú no eres extraño. Solo un poco egocentrista y pálido, pero no extraño. Claro. Si viera tus verdaderos ojos si te dijera muy extraño. – sonreí.

El me miro con ternura.

-Me agrada verte sonreír en estos momentos, eso te hace ver tan hermosa.

Me tomo y me acuno en mi pecho.. Entrelazando nuestras manos. Se sentía tan bien estar a su lado de esa manera.

No pensábamos todo el día en lo bueno que es el sexo. Nos cuidábamos mutuamente, más que todo el a mí por su ultra fuerza.

Igual así yo lo cuidaba de no perderse a si mismo. Mi amor hacia el era tan grande, que nada podía pasar en esta relación que la destruyera.

Éramos un complemento.

El uno para el otro.. si uno moría, el otro moriría y viceversa.

Después de muchas horas de viaje al fin llegamos al continente australiano. Recogimos nuestras maletas y esperamos un taxi. O yo esperaba un taxi. Íbamos tomados de la mano, nunca nos separamos.

-A qué estado iremos? – pregunte.

-A uno cerca de acá. – beso mi frente. – Queensland, tengo que ir a buscar el auto. ¿Me esperas aquí?

-Trajiste un auto contigo? – reproche - ¿Cuántos tienes?

-¿Te puedo explicar eso más tarde? Tengo que irlo a buscar antes que se haga más noche.. no quiero llevármelo a la fuerza.

Asentí rosando mis labios con su mejilla.

La verdad es que estaba bastante oscuro ahora..

-5 minutos, cuida las maletas un momento. Regreso con el auto para que vamos a nuestra casa – Dijo sonriente.

-Está bien.. – el beso mi frente de nuevo.

Me gustaba como sonaba eso 'nuestra casa'. Hacia más real lo nuestro. Él me quería. Y eso era muy importante para mí, me sentía motivada a quererlo aún más Garrett a pesar de su naturaleza en lo personal era un hombre increíble, me quería, me apoyaba, me cuidaba.

No me arrepentía de haberme venido con él, porque cuidaría a mi familia. Alejaría a sus enemigos. Y de seguro acá no nos encontrarían por mucho tiempo. Y el día que nos encontraran de seguro yo no sería más humana. Seria vampira.

Así que no me arrepentía, no por ahora. Miraba a los lados en la oscuridad. Habían luces, las del aeropuerto. Sin embargo estaba obscuro..

¿Mi madre ya había leído la carta?

¿Qué habrá pensado? ¿Qué la traicione?

Pronto la llamaría. Buscaría la manera de hacerlo.

Una bocina me saco de mis pensamientos; un Audi TTS Rojo aparco a mi lado.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta preciosa? – Era Garrett del lado del conductor. Se veía tan hermoso.. El bajo y cogió las maletas del suelo veníamos con tres, él me había prometido que me compraría más ropa si era de necesitar. Subió las maletas al maletero y me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-¿enserio? – pregunte incrédula.

-¿Qué? No te gusta? – pregunto algo sonriente.

-No.. – susurre mirando el hermoso y muy bien pulido auto – quiero decir, ¡SI! Solo que, ¿No tienes un auto viejo? Que sea de los 90?

-No. – rio. – No me es necesario tener autos pero a ti sí. No puedo ir corriendo por toda la ciudad contigo pegada a mi pecho. Quiero ser un mejor humano.

Al ver sus ojos observe que sus lentillas se deshacían el color de su iris volvía a ser rojo.

El pestañeo varias veces.

-¿Qué le paso a tus ojos?

-La ponzoña deshace las lentillas. – respondió.

-Entiendo…

-No te preocupes tengo más en el auto y en las maletas – me beso pero al mismo tiempo me guio con su mano a entrar al bello auto.

-Muy bonito – mire por todos lados.

-Bonita es nuestra casa. – dijo mientras manejaba fuera del aeropuerto.

Mientras el conducía yo miraba el hermoso paisaje de Australia. Todo limpio y se veía todo ordenado, al parecer el gobierno que tenían mantenía todo bien!

Entramos a un pequeño vecindario y cuando digo pequeño es porque era pequeño.. pero sus casas era realmente hermosas. Grandes, amplias muy lujosas. ¿A quién le habrá quitado una casa Garrett?

Lo máximo de ese vecindario eran 15 casas, y todas eran separadas! Ya imagino porque Garrett nos situó en este vecindario.

Él se detuvo al frente de una casa grande, creo que era más grandes que las demás. Era blanca, y al parecer estaba construida en mármol. Era extravagante para mí. Pero muy hermosa, al parecer tenía dos pisos, ya que arriba en lo alto tenía un ventanal gigante que hacía ver las cortinas de un cuarto. Yo estaba con la boca abierta mientras veía la deslumbrante casa, que tenía un parecido a la Casa blanca en .

-¿Te gusta? – dijo Garrett sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Esta casa tan grande es para los dos? – pregunte mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Solo si de verdad te gusta, si no podemos irnos a otro lado.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Es perfecta! – sonreí. – extravagante pero perfecta!

-¿Quieres entrar? – mostro un llavero con varias llaves – si quieres tu ve a verlas y yo, voy llevando las maletas.

Yo asentí tomando el llavero y besándolo suavemente en su sexy boca.

El tomo una cajita pequeña que estaba en una esquina del tablero del auto y la destapo. Dentro habían más lentillas. Se colocó una por una mientras yo lo observaba.

-¿Para qué te las colocas?

Por si llega un vecino a interrumpir queriendo ser amable. – respondió – no es primera vez que vengo, vine hace más de 30 años. Según me informaron aquí las personas que Vivian murieron o se fueron del lugar. Soy el nuevo otra vez. Y siempre han sido así, un poco metiches – sonrió.

-Vale.. – le devolví la sonrisa.

Baje del coche, el me siguió. Yo subí los pequeños escalones que habían en el frente y voltee para sonreírle a Garrett. ¡Me encantaba mi casa!

-La llave es la cuadrada bella – grito mientras yo entraba al pequeño porche y buscaba a tientas las llaves.

Escuche que el cerro el maletín del auto y me siguió. Yo buscaba la llave hasta que ¡Victoria! La conseguí. La metí dentro de la manilla y con un pequeño tic se abrió la puerta.

Yo entre y más atrás entro Garrett con las tres maletas en mano. La casa estaba a obscuras pero Garrett entro y las fue prendiendo poco a poco.

-Oh – me tape la boca con una mano – esta casa es… ¡Preciosa!

-Imagine que te gustaría. – dijo dejando las maletas en el frio piso de cerámica blanca.

La casa así como se veía por fuera era por dentro, parecía casa de cenadores o grandes políticos de todo el país. Aquí podían vivir 50 personas y no estarían falta de espacio nunca! Efectivamente tenia planta alta, la escalera curva mostraba su camino hacia arriba.

Sin palabras.. ¡Era más que hermosa! Era ¡PERFECTA!.

-Cualquier cosa que quieras cambiar, que no te guste avísame. Esta será nuestra casa ahora, y si te sientes incomoda con algo solo tienes que hablar. – me abrazo y me acuno en mi pecho – sé que te preocupan tus padres, pero desde ahora están a salvo. ¡Todos lo estamos!

-No quiero hablar de eso.. – susurre – no ahora, por favor. Estoy cansada. Quiero descansar un rato…

-Oh, pensé que querías inaugurarla, estrenar nuestro baño. – alzo una ceja luciendo sexy.

-Oh, claro que quiero – estire mis piernas y lo bese. – pero después. En verdad estoy cansada.

El me cargo y yo enrolle mis brazos en su cuello. Subió las escaleras y pasamos por el pasillo.

Era más hermosa aun, tenía 4 cuartos por lo que pude ver.

-Mañana arreglaremos lo de la habitación. Cual quieras será la nuestra. – yo asentí. El abrió una de las puertas y me bajo para poder observar la habitación.

Esa era la del ventanal. Me acerque a ella y pude vislumbrar todo el vecindario desde allí.

La habitación tenía una cómoda cama matrimonial con sabanas lizas color champan y blanco. Parecíamos estar de luna de miel, y yo desearía que fuera esa razón por la cual hui.

-Es hermosa. – lo abrase – gracias por hacer esto.

-Solo por ti y por nadie más que por ti – respondió - ¿No te quieres dar un baño?

-No. – mordí mi labio esperando que no se sintiera ofendido por nada.

-Dormiremos entonces.

-Tú no puedes dormir.

-Tengo que disimular. – sonrió.

-Nunca me cansare de verte sonreír. – le dije mientras me acercaba a su oreja y le di un pequeño apretón con mis labios. – nunca dejes de hacerlo.

Con su sonrisa me daba más esperanzas de que en forck's todo estuviese bien..

-Sé que es irresistible.

-Ah, estúpido egocentrista – reproche con gracia. - ¡Tienes una sucia carie!

El solo sonrió aún más amplio.

-Esta carie te ama.

Me tomo por la cintura y me beso - ¿Es necesario detener el tiempo ahora? – dijo entre besos.

-Garrett quiero hacerlo. – dije – pero entiéndeme, quiero descansar soy una inútil humana que descansa. Tu eres vampiro.. no descansas.

-Está bien – puso cara de rechazado.

Yo lo bese y él le dio la bienvenida a mi lengua. Juguetee con la suya por unos segundos hasta que con todo mi esfuerzo me separe.

Me tumbe sobre la cama y el me siguió pero del otro lado.

-¿Quieres ver tv?

-No, solo quiero dormir.

El tomo una sábana y la coloco sobre mí, yo me recosté sobre su pecho y el cansancio me venció. Caí rendida ante Morfeo.

* * *

><p>Las que leen esto lamento la tardanza, pero la universidad esta bastante copada. Pero ya intentare actualizar mucho mas a menudo.<p>

¡Gracias!

G.


End file.
